Incomodo
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Sosuke era la persona de mayor confianza de Rin. Él sabia que no había otra persona mejor capacitada para realizar semejante tarea. Yamazaki Sosuke x Nanase Haruka
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Free! No me pertecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Amation y Animation Do.

Este es mi primer fic, por favor sean amables conmigo º-º

Está dedicado a mi hermana BitingRain, pasen y lean sus fics (Si tuviera alguno, sí que puta soy)

Bueno esto es Souharu nada de RinHaru, MakoHaru, SouMako entre otras, POS NO NADA DE ESO ES SOUHARU Y PUNTO :C

Por el momento no pienso poner lemon :V, a menos que me encuentre inspirada para hacerlo, pero por ahora es un fic neutral malo sin lemon

… bueno sin más que decir

Enjoy~

Capítulo 1- todo lo que termina tiene que iniciar.

Existen esos momentos en la vida, en la cual te sientes presionado por hacer algo que no quieres hacer, ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, en un momento así presenciaremos a nuestro querido amigo Sousuke.

Sousuke era un chico genial que todos sus amigos apreciaban, los pocos que tenía pero igual lo apreciaban. Era amable, atractivo, tenía un buen físico y además era alto, en conclusión era el hombre que casi toda mujer desearía.

Pero todo chico perfecto tenía algo imperfecto como todo ser humano, y esto era tratar con el amigo de su mejor amigo, realmente no cuenta como un desperfecto, pero él hace que parezca uno, ya no era Sousuke el chico amable que todos sus amigos quieren y aprecian, que casi toda mujer desearía tener a su lado. Cuando estaba con este individuo era, SOUSUKE el chico malo que todos sus amigos admiran y desearían ser como el, y que toda mujer se mataría por él.

Este individuo era Nanase Haruka, un chico tranquilo, admirador del agua, que todos sus amigos lo seguían como perros arrastrados a pesar de que el no parecía el líder.

A pesar de que Haruka era un chico que tal vez no haya matado una mosca en su vida, Hacia sacar de quicio a Sousuke.

Los amigos de ambos individuos no se explicaban el por qué de la situación, pero tampoco se mataron la cabeza pensándolo, y siguieron sus vidas como si nada.

PERO ¿Cuál era la razón de ese odio?

Todo comenzó en una mañana de un fin de semana, un día cualquiera de hace mucho tiempo atrás en donde Haruka fue a comprar agua en la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto se encontró con Yamazaki Sousuke y le dijo seriamente

-Aléjate de rin

…

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Todo por una chica? JA, pues no, Rin no era una chica, él era el mejor amigo de Sousuke y también amigo de Haruka, Rin era un chico pelirrojo, con dientes de tiburón… realmente no muy apetecible para las mujeres, pero tenía su encanto.

¿Por qué Rin no hacía nada al respecto?

Bueno tal vez rin ni siquiera sabía que estos dos se conocían, ya que Haru las pocas veces que se encontraban no le hablaba de Sousuke, y Sousuke a pesar de verlo todo el día nunca le decía nada de su vida privada.

Pero bueno, esto no da lugar en el pasado, sino en la actualidad, Rin sabe que Sousuke odia a Haruka, y Haruka apenas sabe de la existencia de este.

Todo comenzó en una tarde cualquiera…

Día 1

Rin es un nadador profesional que estaba de salida a otra competencia, esto ya era muy normal para él, así que no hubo lágrimas ni abrazos.

Sousuke se despidió, como solía hacer normalmente, pero en esta ocasión Rin se le acerco a Sousuke y le dijo:

-Sousuke, por favor se amable con Haru.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que lo visites de vez en cuando, me prometiste que serias más amable con el de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?

FLASH BACK

-Rin seré amable cn...auh

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ESTABA DORMIDO

-no, estabas semi dormido.

-Y CUÁNDO FUE ESO, SI SE PUEDE SABER

-Hace un año…

El sonido de los aviones inundo el lugar, Sousuke no quería para nada ver a ese sujeto, estaba en contra de su religión Rintiana, pero si Rin lo pedía tenía que hacerlo.

-Ya vete ¿si?

-De acuerdo… Pero recuerda que lo prometiste adiós.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rin ese día, Sousuke a pesar de que era más maduro que antes, le seguía molestando Haruka. El solo pensar en él lo molestaba. Y como consecuencia hacia que muchas mujeres del aeropuerto fijaran sus miradas en él.

Sousuke fue directamente a casa de Haru, en su nuevo y lujoso auto que pago con su sangre, sudor y lágrimas, eso dice, pero en realidad se lo gano en la loteria que suele jugar de vez en cuando. Sosuke amaba ese auto y no solo porque Incrementaba su atractivo aún más con respecto al sexo opuesto, sino también porque al ser una persona de tan poca paciencia, le gustaba llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible. Y la Casa de Nanase Haruka lamentablemente no era uno de ellos.

Después de un rato al fin llegaba a la casa de Haruka Nanase, por unos momentos Sousuke pensó en regresar otro día, pero, eso estaba en contra de la religión Rintiana, así que toco la puerta un par de veces.

Escucho un par de pasos, sabía que se trataba de aquel hombre que tanto odiaba.

Haru abrió la puerta, pero Sousuke aún estaba procesando el movimiento y estaba a punto de salir corriendo, luego pudo apreciar que ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Yamazaki?

ESA VOZ, esa voz que tanto odiaba sin razón alguna, por un momento Sousuke lo iba a matar, pero luego recordó las palabras de Rin, y sus palabras y siguió con su misión.

-Nanase.

Se miraron por un par de minutos hasta que al fin nuestro protagonista se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el tonto ahí parado.

-Solo venía a decirte que el vuelo de rin ya salió.

Haru se le quedo viendo un par de segundos, Sousuke lo sintió como una eternidad, HASTA QUE AL FIN HARU SE DIGNO A HABLAR.

-Sí, ya lo sabía… ¿quieres pasar?

Sousuke estaba a punto de aceptar, pero se dio cuenta de que el no quería seguir ahí, odiaba todo lo que le pertenecía a este pobre chico, lo miro por unos segundos, y luego termino respondiéndole con un crudo, y frio

-No... Gracias.

Sousuke se alejó lentamente y se subió al carro.

Haru cerró la puerta tranquilamente y en ese momento Sousuke empezó a arrepentirse, aparte que le dijo una estupidez, defraudó a los Rintianos del mundo; el culto que se dedicaba a estimar a Rin, compuesto por Momotaro, Nitori, Mikoshiba el anterior capitán de Samezuka y él mismo, lo había ensuciado; aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimos los previamente mencionados miembros del culto, ¡había defraudado a Rin!

Sousuke regreso a su casa, y se fue a dormir, su meta era que al despertarse iría a su casa.

Día 2

Sousuke se despertó con mucha energía, el sol estaba radiante, iba a ser un buen día, seguramente ya serían las 12:00 por lo tanto no podría pasar mucho tiempo con Haru para su suerte, tomo su teléfono para ver la hora y marcaban las 6:00…

Una parte de Sousuke quería apuñalarse constantemente en la cabeza para no pasar todo ese tiempo con Haru, y la otra estaba pensando que "es un ser humano como cualquier otro, estoy exagerando la situación."

Sousuke se puso lo primero que encontró, y se fue directamente a la casa de Haru, no sin antes desayunar.

…

Al fin había llegado a la residencia del sujeto que proclamaba odiar. Esta vez estaba listo. Listo para pasar todo el día junto a Nanase Haruka.

Bajo del auto, y toco la puerta como el día anterior.

Espero unos minutos hasta que al fin Haru abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Yamazaki Sousuke, el rompe corazones.

-Yamazaki… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-… Porque no puedo pasar un rato, con mi amigo Har… Nanase.

-¿Somos amigos?

Sousuke jamás se esperó que Haru le dijera eso, era cierto que lo había tratado un poco mal en el pasado, pero no era para tanto.

-P-pero por supuesto que si somos amigos, ambos conocemos a Rin, y es como que nos conociéramos- En ese momento Sousuke coloco su brazo alrededor de Haru, DIOS PERO QUE RAYOS ESTABA HACIENDO Y DICIENDO, se preguntaba el mismo.

-Supongo… ¿Entones… quieres pasar?

-Naturalmente…

Sosuke entro y ya se había arrepentido, Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Se sentó en la sala, Haru se puso a hacer té y un incómodo silencio apareció…

Haru no era muy hablador, por lo tanto Sousuke no sabía de qué hablarle, hasta que uno de los dos se dignó a hablar… y no, no era Sousuke.

-¿Esta mejor tu hombro?

OH SI AL FIN UN TEMA DE CONVERSACION COMUN Y CORRIENTE, en este tipo de conversaciones era imposible que nuestro héroe respondiera mal.

-Pues sí, está mucho mejor.

…

Y no se le ocurrió nada más para agregar a nuestro amado héroe…

-Que bien.

Haru se sentó frente a sousuke, colocando dos tazas de té sobre la mesa. tomó su tasa correspondiente y sorbió de ella en una moción de completa serenidad. No parecía que Haru tubiera la intención de preguntarle más cosas y Sosuke que se encontraba en la obligacion de decir algo, no hallaba que decir.

-Está bueno el té…

-Gracias

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar, Haru salió un momento del cuarto, y regreso con su block de dibujo, Sousuke al principio se sintió un poco ofendido, pero tenía que admitir que Haru tenía razón en ponerse a dibujar.

Sosuke estaba muerto del aburrimiento. Ver la cara concentrada de Haruka en su dibujo le hacía preguntarse qué rayos hacia todavía en esa casa. Sosuke estaba estresado por la ortodoxa petición de su mejor amigo, de intimar con Nanase Haruka, de entre todas las personas. Un sujeto con el cual simplemente no se llevaba. Frustrado por su impotencia busco con desesperación la caja de cigarrillos que tenía en su bolsillo con la intención de despejarse un poco y drenar todo aquel estrés acumulado. Se llevó un cigarro a la boca, lo encendió y lo inhaló con gula, olvidando la existencia del caballero que tenía en frente.

-Oye Yamazaki.

-¿Mh?

-¿Podrías dejar de fumar?, me molesta el humo.

-Pero me aburro…-¿Por qué rayos dije eso…? Pensó

-Si tanto te aburres ¿Qué haces aquí?

…

Sousuke apago el cigarrillo.

-¿Contento?

-…Si…

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Sousuke estaba de muy mal humor y apenas eran las 7:30, su misión seguía en pie… Miraba a Haru, luego a la pared y trataba de ver que dibujaba, y así se la paso por una hora hasta que no aguanto más.

-Me voy.

Haru se quedó en silencio… era como si Sousuke ya se hubiera ido.

Nuevamente nuestro héroe Salió por la puerta principal y monto su auto, estaba insatisfecho con el resultado, pero era inevitable, simplemente no sabía comunicarse con Haru.

Regreso a su territorio pensando cómo debería presentarse, y como disculparse por lo de fumar…

Y ya tenía la respuesta.

Día 3

Sousuke ya estaba preparado para su tercer día de "Pasar tiempo con Haruka Nanase", o la PTHN.

Tomo su auto y se fue directamente a su casa, toco la puerta como ya había hecho en días anteriores, y espero a que la víctima de su misión bajara.

-¿Yamazaki?

Se había asomado un pequeño delfín a abrir la puerta.

-Nanase… ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que eres un delfín a eso me refiero.

…

-¿Pero de que hablas? Siempre he sido así.

Sousuke decidió ignorar todo este suceso y pensar en dejar los cigarrillos, si es que esta era la causa de que estuviera drogado ese día.

-Por favor pasa.

Al adentrarse en la casa, su interior estaba inundado de agua. Los muebles apenas podían apreciarse ya que el nivel del agua sobrepasaba estos. Todo era muy raro, primero Nanase Haruka era un delfín Y ahora su casa parecía SeaWorld.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontraba un tiburón tomando una taza de café "Rin" aparentemente.

-Ok, no sé qué me comí anoche pero ¿Por qué estoy soñando todo esto?

-Sousuke- Dijo el tiburón mayor arrastrándose a su amigo, para quedar frente a frente- escúchame, sé que todo esto parece raro, pero esto demuestra por lo que estás pasando, nosotros no somos lo que realmente aparentamos y…

Sousuke luego se puso a pensar en una canción que se había escuchado el otro día. Ese tiburón no podía ser Rin, y al no ser este, Sousuke ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-La conspiración mundial te seguirá día a día y tienes que aportar de tu parte…

Cada minuto se hacía más y más tonto el sueño. Rin empezó a patalear por falta de aire, y regreso al fondo de la casa a hacer uso de sus branquias tal vez, Sousuke no lo siguió y se sentó a tomar del café que estaba en la mesa, quedando en frente de un pequeño delfín de mirada fría.

-¿Quieres un pan tostado?

-sí, gracias

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, no había ninguna preocupación en la mente de Sousuke y eso le gustaba, hasta que al fin se dignó a hablar su compañero, poniéndose encima de la mesa para captar su atención.

-Te preguntaras "¿Por qué estoy soñando toda esta estupidez?"

-conspiración mundial ¿no?

-Pues no, no le prestes atención a lo que dijo rin… nada de lo que te dijo importa en este momento.

-Ok…

-Solo te queremos demostrar que Rin no siempre es la razón de tu ser.

-¿Qué, QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

-Poco a poco lo iras averiguando por ti mismo, pero ahora debo irme… lejos

-¿Y PARA QUE TODO ESTE ROYO?

-ADIOS YAMAZAKI

Sousuke amaneció con la cara rota en el suelo, ¿Pero que quería decirle ese sueño?, bueno realmente no le importaba y se fue a tratar la herida, a pesar de que solo ha pasado muy poco tiempo con Haruka, ya estaba harto de él y decidió no visitarlo ese día…

Día 4

Sousuke tenía una curita en la cara, no importa que herida tuviera este chico, igualmente todos querían ver su bello rostro cada mañana.

Ya conocía a Haru de tres días, (Según él), por lo tanto podría hacer los planes que deseara sin su permiso (por lo menos él lo pensó así)

-NANASE

-… Yama…

-Sí, si conozco mi nombre

-…

-Escucha estoy harto de que cada vez, que me encuentro a solas contigo no pueda comunicarme de una manera normal, por lo tanto hoy saldremos…

-pero no tengo ganas de salir.

-NO ME INTERESA, SALDREMOS A COMER

-…ok

Que chico tan fácil de convencer, era uno de los pocos aspectos que le gustaba a nuestro manipulador protagonista.

Luego se arrepintió, ¿Qué derecho tenia de decir eso?, ahora parecía un idiota, defraudo una vez más a los Rintianos.

-¿A dónde quieres salir?

-Pero tú fuiste el que…

-Ok, si no vas a aportar ninguna idea, vámonos al cine, ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-No sé qué están dando…

-… Ok…

Sousuke pensó "hey, el cine, un lugar en donde no tienes que hablar, y además, la gente se va conociendo a pesar que ni siquiera se hablaron." Al fin habían llegado a su destino, al milagroso cine.

-Emmh, ¿me puede dar dos boletos para la función principal?

-Está agotado señor

"Maldita sea lo que faltaba" pensó encolerizado galán.

-Deme dos boletos de lo que tenga.

-Aquí tiene señor.

Bien, la función ya estaba por empezar, no le importaba que rayos iba a ver, pero si eso hacia feliz a Rin lo haría con gusto.

Para su mala suerte, le toco "Un Nuevo Amor se Asoma" la película que se ha estado hablando desde hace días, en donde todas las chicas invitan a sus novios como excusa para besuquearse.

No había pasado ni diez minutos de película cuando ya la parejita de al lado estaban revolcándose, esto frustraba a nuestro protagonista, La película era francesa, así que era una peliculita semi pornográfica que no mostraba nada, pero igual era incomoda y no podías voltearte porque era lo mismo que ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla, solo que en físico y molestándote el brazo, al fin entendió como se sentía Rin cuando vio una película similar el año pasado, con su pequeña hermana Gou.

Haru se encontraba con la mirada que siempre usaba para cuando estaba Feliz, triste o enojado, era igual de incomodo, de alguna forma

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes, al final el protagonista se muere, ya me la contaron mejor vámonos.

-Ok.

Salieron de la tortura, No quería ni pensar en que soñaría esta vez.

-Vamos a comer ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

-Ok…

-Sabes, puedes decir que no

-Estoy bien…

Se fueron a comer una hamburguesa y el resultado fue el mismo, incomodidad, y unos tipejos se estaban besando atrás de ellos.

-Ya es tarde te llevare a casa, ¿a menos que quieres hacer algo más?

-No, estoy bien

…

Al llegar a casa de Haru, Sousuke decidió quedarse por un rato, estaba exhausto, y solo había salido a comer básicamente.

Haru prendió la televisión, estaban pasando un programa que Sousuke solía ver.

-Oh déjalo ahí

-Ok…

¿Enserio? Esto era inusual, en momentos así debería decir "No, mi novela empieza pronto." Pero bueno…

Se quedó hasta que termino su programa, se reía como idiota a cada rato y Haru ni se molestaba en hablar, CIELOS, VER LA TELE CON ESTE TIPO ERA LO MAXIMO, ya sabía qué hacer para la próxima vez que se quedara en casa de Haru.

-Me voy.

-Que te vaya bien.

Sousuke Llego a su casa cansado, no podía creer que fuera tan tarde, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?, de inmediato se hizo la cena y se fue a dormir.

Y gracias al cielo no soñó con el agua… esa noche.

Dia 5

Sousuke ya había conseguido la forma de evitar a Nanase Haruka y decir que ahora eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y esto era la televisión.

Muchos se preguntaran "¿Qué era la televisión?"

Bueno es un aparato como la radio, solo que con pantalla, que te muestra lo que está sucediendo. Pero no como la computadora tienes que esperar a un horario para ver que pasen lo que quieras y sirve con cable.

Esta máquina olvidada era lo que Sousuke iba a utilizar para ignorar a su nuevo "amigo" Haruka, lamentablemente era domingo, se sabía desde siempre que los domingos pasan todo lo que la gente no quiere ver, así que al entrar y ver que no estaban pasando nada … se durmió.

Al despertar estaba acobijado sobre el suelo, mientras pasaban el capítulo de Dance Moms que ya se vio la semana pasada, estaba oscureciendo y no encontraba por nada del mundo a Haruka, hasta que al fin pudo escuchar su voz

-Ah ya despertaste…

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-Lo intente pero no respondías…

-Igual debiste intentar más… oh empezó el nuevo episodio.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-Sí, sí, si…

…

-Ah bien ganaron, Gracias por la comida, me voy

-que te vaya bien.

Sosuke se fue a descansar, cumplió su misión a pesar de ser un peso muerto aquel día, y sentía que debía presumírselo a Rin, pero eso ya lo dejaría para después

…

Fin del capítulo 1

Espero que les haya gustado :'3

Comenten, acepto criticas blah blah ustedes ya saben este royo

Tratare de publicar semanalmente y no desaparecer en el capitulo 6 xD

Bueno adiós, cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

Free no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tokyo Animation, y Animation Do.

Prometí publicar los lunes, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer el lunes, así que lo cambie para hoy :B, y decidí que de ahora en adelante publico los domingos.

Bueno ya termine.

Enjoy~

Capítulo 2 Porque todos queremos saber que piensan los demás.

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que la misión de nuestro héroe inicio, no había sido fácil, pero su progreso había dado frutos.

Pero algunos se preguntaran "¿Realmente Sousuke se ha hecho más cercano a Haru?"

Bueno la única forma de saberlo es vigilando a este individuo más de cerca

…

Día 6.

El sol estaba radiante ese día. Las mañanas de Nanase Haruka eran bastante tranquilas. Sus mañanas rayaban en la rutina; básicamente se despertaba, se bañaba, y se hacia el desayuno. Se sabía que luego iba de compras; pero debido al peculiar horario de visita impuesto por su nuevo "amigo", Haruka tuvo que hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones a su itinerario.

Sosuke solía venir a veces muy temprano. Lo saludaba y se ponía a ver la tele. Haru empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor Sousuke no había pagado el cable o el DirecTV, o lo que tuviese. Realmente no le importaba mucho.

Con tan solo escuchar el golpeteo en su puerta, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Al abrir la susodicha, se encontró con nuestro amado casanova, Yamazaki Sousuke.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Sousuke se adentró a la residencia de Haru como perro por su casa, haciendo su típica maniobra de "si me senté y prendí la tele, no me hables."

Haru casi nunca veía la televisión, así que no le importaba que Sousuke se adueñara de ella.

Tomo su block de dibujo y se sentó en un rincón a dibujar lo que sea.

Lo único que llegaba a perturbarlo de vez en cuando eran los ortodoxos cambios de ánimo que llegaba a tener Sosusuke con respecto a alguno de sus programas. Siendo la mayoria de estos realitys; Haru no era muy fanático de la televisión en primer lugar, por lo que no entendía el vaivén de emociones del más alto. Pero prefería su hiperactividad a su dependencia del tabaco.

El día pasó lentamente. Sousuke no le hablaba a Haru, ni Haru a Sousuke. Solo se escuchaban las voces de la televisión junto con algunos comentarios de Sousuke.

Aunque no se hablaran, a Haru no le disgustaba la presencia de Sousuke…

Día 7

Sousuke se despertó bien tarde ese día, tampoco es que quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con Haru. Pero sintió que las últimas veces que ha ido a su casa lo ha ignorado demasiado y su misión es llevarse mejor con él, no desplazarlo. Después de todo él era un Rintiano, y su religión le exigía amar a su prójimo, y lamentablemente para él, Nanase Haruka era parte de él.

Así que pensó que podría llevar a Haruka al parque de diversiones. Un lugar lleno de gente feliz; desbordante de diversión, uno de los lugares más amistosos de la tierra. Y a parte era casi imposible que no te gustara alguna atracción, a menos claro que fueras un completo desadaptado carente de alguna ilusión en la vida. Sosuke todavía tenía algo de fe en Haruka. Sin duda era el lugar perfecto para que se divirtieran juntos.

Se vistió y acicalo, 'listo para divertirse'. Monto su divertí-auto para buscar a su divertí-amigo para llevarlo a Divertilandia.

-Buenos días.

-Nanase sube al auto… – parecía más una orden que una petición, así que trato de suavizarse un poco - … por favor

-Ok…

-¿¡Quieres ir al parque de diversiones!? – por algún motivo Sosuke había extendido sus brazos al decirlo, luego se sintió estúpido haciéndolo así que los bajo rápidamente.

-Ok…

"Maldita sea Nanase, ¿"ok" es la única palabra que te sabes?" A Sosuke se le estaban bajando los ánimos del ir al parque, ya que su compañero no mostraba mucho entusiasmo, pero nuevamente se recordó que era Nanase del que estábamos hablando. Sosuke pensaba que al menos él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para buscar actividades entretenidas las cuales les ayudaran a llevarse mejor. Y al menos Nanase lo estaba intentando. Por ahora tomaría su insulso "ok" como un "si" entusiasta. Claro que era la montaña rusa lo que lo mantenía tan optimista.

Después de un largo trayecto sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, al fin habían llegado al tan afamado parque de diversiones.

Se formaron en la larga fila para comprar sus boletos.

Inesperadamente Sousuke tuvo que excusarse. Le pidió a Haruka que esperara en la fila por unos momentos mientras el atendía una llamada. Al regresar encontró a Haruka satisfactoriamente más cerca de la taquilla. Eso ponía de buen humor a Sosuke, que no podía esperar para entrar y 'divertirse' con Nanase. En ese momento Sosuke no tenía ni idea del problemón en el que se iba a meter…

-Disculpa Nanase, era un amigo del traba-…–Sosuke no había terminado de hablar cuando una señora mayor se atravesó en su rango de visión.

-Jovencito ¿te estas colando? – pregunto sospechosa la encolerizada anciana desconocida.

-¿Qué? – exclamo dramático Sosuke, mas ofendido que si dudando que la cuestión fuera con él.

-¡TE ESTAS COLANDO! – Reafirmo la señora, tratando de subir el tono a un volumen superior al que Sosuke había utilizado.

"Lo que faltaba, la vieja chiflada que por todo arma un escándalo." Pensaba Sosuke.

-Pero señora, usted misma me vio hace un par de minutos aquí formado, estoy con él. – señalando a Haruka en orden de parecer convincente, la vieja no hizo ademan de voltearse si quiera, y debido al tono confiado de Sosuke, que utilizaba más que todo para calmarse a sí mismo y no arrancarle la cabeza a la vieja con los dientes, solo hizo que la incredulidad de la anciana aumentara.

-¡TE ESTAS COLANDO!

Maldita sea, comunicarse con este vejestorio era peor que hablar con 'el tiburón obsesionado con el apocalipsis' de sus sueños, el cual aún proclamaba llamarse 'Rin'.

-Pero…– Sosuke trato una vez más de aparentar ser 'una persona decente'.

-¡haz la fila como los demás, ya yo estoy vie…!

Oh no, ya empezó lo de "estoy vieja y cansada y quiero montarme a la montaña rusa para ver si Dios me hace el milagrito de que se me vuelen los sesos" Sousoke odiaba estar envuelto en este tipo de situaciones por una simple razón: la vieja formaría un escándalo como si de un asesinato se tratara, y al final vendría alguien que deliberaría por ellos, ¡y el nunca ganaba! No quedaba de otra. La mujer no iba a ceder. Sosuke toco fondo. Estaba enojado y quería largarse.

Sosuke se le acerco a Haru con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia. Haru podía jurar que veía humo salir de las orejas de Yamazaki. Sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Sosuke dijo de manera autoritaria, en un tono confidente:

"Se me quitaron las ganas de ir al parque, vámonos."

Seguido de eso Sousuke le hizo una señal a Haru con su mano para que lo siguiera como un pequeño perrito. Su intención era irse pacíficamente para que todos vieran que 'la vieja era la loca', pero todo su decoro desapareció cuando entraron al auto…

-¡Maldita vieja chiflada con cataratas! ¿¡Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar estas mierdas a mí!? – gritaba Sosuke mientras golpeaba el volante.

Haru no sabía que decirle, así que solo se le quedaba viendo como el fenómeno más raro que haya visto en su vida. Él no se esperaba que Sosuke estallara de esa forma. Pero al recordar lo sensible del temperamento de su amigo Rin Matsuoka; que le gritaba incluso cuando no estaba enojado y solo necesitaba que le pasara una toalla, o lo melodramático y llorón que se ponía decidiendo que hacer con el futuro de su amigo en vez del suyo propio, entendió que ciertas personas eran irremediablemente inestables. A Rin le gustaba el drama y a Yamazaki le gustaba desahogarse. Así de simple.

-Tranquilízate Yamazaki. – le dijo Haruka colocando su mano en uno de los hombros más perfectos de japon, en un intento se sosegar a su 'amigo'

A pesar de que la voz de Haruka venía con el mismo tono inexpresivo por defecto de fábrica, Sosuke aprecio su inesperada empatía.

-tienes razón no es mal de morirse… ¡pero aun así es una puta! – Al parecer Haruka tenía que esforzarse más, Sosuke no parecía que fuera a dejar el tema pronto…

-¿Y si nos formamos nuevamente? – sugirió Haruka, después de todo, Sosuke parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir al parque hasta hace unos momentos.

-¡No!, entonces ella habrá ganado y será peor. – Haruka se preguntaba divertido donde estaba el premio en metálico que le darían a la vieja si Sosuke y él llegaban a salirse del carro para formarse nuevamente. A lo mejor era enorme y brillante, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los trofeos que tenía Yamazaki en su repisa. Sin duda era mejor dejar las cosas así, si ese trofeo no era para Sosuke entonces no podía ser de nadie.

-¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? – Persistió nuestro niño de oro.

-Sí, me apetece algo dulce.

-Entonces vamos…

A pesar de que Sousoke estaba muy enojado, se dio cuenta de que en esos últimos momentos tuvo la conversación más larga de su vida con Haruka. Ahora no sería desterrado de la comunidad Rintiana; todavía tenía el privilegio de respirar el mismo aire de Rin, y eso no se le permitía a cualquier rintiano, solo a los de alto nivel.

Llegaron rápidamente a su nuevo destino, esta vez era una pastelería. La habían inaugurado apenas el mes pasado; según y que era muy buena y lo más importante, 'estaba de moda'. A Sosuke no le llamaba mucho la atención ese tipo de nuevas tendencias pero no estaba mal probar algo nuevo. Antes de entrar al negocio, a Sosuke se le escapo un bufido. El exterior le parecía de lo más pomposo, y por lo que había oído, la pastelería era 'francesa', "le doy tres meses" pensaba Sosuke. Todavía tenía fresca la imagen de aquellas chicas de su trabajo, haciéndose las interesantes, platicando con aquella fingida elegancia que no poseían, sobre la bendita pastelería.

El interior era bastante bonito, algo cursi, eso sí. La decoración era moderna. Tenía mesas pequeñas y grandes, metálicas de color negro, con un diseño excéntrico, a parte de unos arabescos pintados en dorado en la base y superficie de vidrio. Muy cursis. Habían dos tipos de sillas; unas elevadas para las mesas pequeñas, y uno sillones muy retro que rodeaban las mesas grandes. "A Sosuke le gusta~" fue el comentario que hizo Sosuke acerca de los sillones. A pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno, Sosuke tuvo la suerte de poder quitarle el puesto a un grupo de chicos que estaban a punto de sentarse en una de las mesas grandes que el quería, pero él fue más rápido. Haruka había quedado impresionado de como Sosuke había distinguido la mesa libre antes de que si quiera entraran al establecimiento.

Sosuke, que se había echado en el sillón para reclamar la mesa por encima de los perdedores que no pudieron agarrarla más rápido que el, tuvo que esperar minuto y medio para que Haruka cruzara toda la pastelería para llegar hasta donde estaba el. Sosuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido "Eres lento Nanase" murmuro el bebé gigante. Haruka solo le respondió "Buena mesa" y Sosuke quedo complacido.

Sosuke recostado como un rey en su adorado sillón, examinaba el sitio con mejor detenimiento. Volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto, a parte de las molestas lucecitas decorativas que le estaban jodiendo los ojos, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas. Definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para sentirte incomodo si venias solo. Aunque le incomodaba el ambiente romántico del lugar, fue una buena decisión haber traído a Nanase de una vez en lugar de haber venido solo a investigar el sitio. Aunque no negaba que se veían como dos papanatas que habían entrado para preguntar si podían usar el baño. ¿Y si llegaban a pensar que eran gays? Sosuke pensaba que una cosa era ser gay y otra muy diferente era tener a Nanase Haruka como novio.

-qué relación tan fría y poco interesante…

-¿mm?

-No, nada, ve que vas a pedir.

Mientras ojeaban los menús, una hermosa señorita se les acerco para tomar su orden. Sousuke no sabía que escoger así que pidió lo mismo que Haru. La chica lo anoto en su libreta y les informo que en breve traería sus pedidos.

-Era muy linda.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién más va a ser Nanase? La chica que nos acaba de atender

-ah, sí, era bonita…

Sosuke que aún no podía creer lo que oían sus orejas levanto la mirada para ver a Haruka en completo shock. Haru si puede ser normal de vez en cuando… solo afirmo lo que él dijo pero el hecho mismo hacia ver a Haruka casi como un ser humano normal. Casi. Pero de todas maneras Sousuke se sentía orgulloso. Estaba claro que su influencia le estaba haciendo bien a Nanase. Qué mayor triunfo que haberle expandido el vocabulario o siquiera haberle arrancado más que un simple "ok" de la trompa. Un triunfo sin duda.

La misma chica regreso con una bandeja rosada pastel donde cargaba sus platillos, y Sosuke pensaba "Que cutre ¿Dónde está el negro con dorado?...me retracto, le doy dos meses a este sitio…". La camarera coloco los platos sobre la mesa y les dedico una gran sonrisa a ambos, y no era por servicio al cliente, no, era por el simple hecho de que ambos estaban buenos, en especial el rompe corazones de nuestro héroe. Sosuke le devolvió el gesto con los cuatro aguinaldos en dentista que había invertido su padre en su galante sonrisa.

-Buen provecho. – les dijo coquetamente la chica antes de irse a atender a otros clientes.

-Gracias. – respondieron ambos, Haru con cortesía y Sosuke hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestarle atención a la chica, ahora estaba 'mirando feo' a su postre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Sucede algo Yamazaki? – La intensidad con la que Sosuke miraba su plato era totalmente anormal. Haruka pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que Sosuke le hiciera un agujero con la mirada al plato de losa y por consiguiente a la mesa también.

-Sí, es solo que… esto es solo una tarta.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-No es que sea malo… es solo que esperaba algo más… no sé, 'Francés'...

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿No lo sé, un 'creme brulee'? – usando un tono de 'no sé cómo rayos se pronuncia esto así que lo diré de manera ridícula a propósito', estaba claro que Sosuke no tenía certeza de sus propias palabras, y su agravio era por demás infantil. Haruka estaba seguro que Sosuke no tenía ni idea de que era una 'creme brulee'.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Lo viven diciendo en las caricaturas. Además esto es solo una tarta. Un insípido postre que pude haber conseguido más barato en otro lugar.

Sousuke miraba su "tarta" con un gran odio y la apuñalaba con su tenedor. Haruka por su parte ignoraba el acto homicida de Sousuke mientras disfrutaba de su postre tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a pedir un 'creme brulee'.

A Haru le importaba un soberano pepino si Sousuke pedía el maldito creme brulee o no, solo se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos y siguió comiendo.

-Señorita, ¿puede traerme un creme brulee? – A pesar de que había denotado que su aburrida tarta era más económica en otras pastelerías, ahí estaba él, gastando más dinero… "Es su dinero." pensaba Haruka que no quería juzgar más a su 'amigo'.

-Por supuesto, enseguida.

Habiendo buscado maneras de hacer su voluntad, otra ecuación se estaba llevando a cabo en la cabeza de nuestro príncipe de los hombros perfectos.

-… comete mi tarta.

-No quiero.

-oh vamos, solo tómala.

Sousuke arrastro su plato con la tarta magullada a donde estaba Haruka, la cual él denominaba 'la escena del crimen'. Haruka termino aceptando la ofrenda en silencio para ver si Sousuke dejaba el tema.

A los pocos minutos llego el tan deseado postre. De nuevo una muy apreciable sonrisa fue dedicada a nuestro héroe, mientras que Haru ya había terminado su postre.

-wow esto si es minúsculo...

Sousuke tomo un poco de su nuevo postre y se lo llevo a su boca, al saborearlo su cara volvió a su estado natural, así es, de molestia…

-¿Qué tal sabe? – Preguntó Haruka con su cara y timbre de voz cotidiano, sin asomar si quiera lo divertido que le parecía ver a Yamazaki comiendo una suntuosa natilla.

-Mmm, está bien pero… ¿puedes dejarme probar la tarta?

Haru sin inmutarse por la inesperada petición, le arrastro nuevamente a su lado de la mesa, la insípida tarta, a nadie más ni nada menos que a su agresor y dueño original.

"Maldita sea…" exclamó Sosuke después de darle una probada a la tarta de la que se había divorciado "…estaba buena" fue lo que pensó, mas no tuvo el valor de admitir en voz alta. Ya había pasado mucha pena ese día, así que siguió comiendo su natilla requemada. Al finalizar Sosuke pago los tres postres y llevo a Haru a su casa. Al regresar a su morada se lanzó a su cama con la esperanza de quedar inconsciente por los próximos días ¿Qué pensaría Nanase de él? Se preguntaba...

Dia 8

Sousuke despertó en una cama mojada, "oh no…" ya sabía lo que significaba y no le gustaba para nada.

-Al fin, estas despierto.

En la punta de su cama estaba un pequeño y pacifico delfín que se encontraba doblando una ropa. Aunque Sosuke no tenía idea del por qué doblaba una ropa que ni siquiera usaba, siendo Haruka un mero delfín…

-Bueno, detesto estar en este lugar, así que iré al punto ¿¡Por qué demonios estoy aquí de nuevo!?

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, no lo sé.

Bueno no le sorprendía mucho que Haru no supiera, Sousuke se levantó de la cama para ir a la sala y de repente escucho:

-¡Dentro de poco todos…!

Sousuke cerró la puerta de ipso facto, no quería escuchar pláticas de apocalipsis ni conspiraciones mundiales en ese momento, mejor dicho en ningún momento. Un día de estos Sosuke le daría una paliza a ese tiburón por haberse autoproclamado como 'Rin'.

Sosuke volvió a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama donde aún se encontraba Haru. Aburrido de no poder entender su psicodélico sueño, se puso a doblar la ropa junto con el diligente delfín.

-gracias.

-¿Enserio no sabes por qué estoy soñando esto?

-…En realidad no tengo permitido decírtelo, además tú mismo deberías saberlo.

Haru agarro toda la ropa doblada y se fue al fondo de la casa, Sousuke pensó que tal vez "Rin" podría decirle algo. Regreso a donde se encontraba el auto-medicado tiburón para preguntarle lo que representaba el maldito sueño, pero los resultados fueron nulos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para que podamos salvarnos…– muy nulos…

-Rin ¿me estas escuchando? – Sosuke masajeaba sus temples con sus manos,

-…Hay una epidemia…ya es muy tarde…ellos nos mienten… ¡es por eso que nadie sabe de la epidemia…!

"Ok ya tuve suficiente", Sosuke creía que ya no podía odiar más al "Rin" de sus sueños, era totalmente distinto al verdadero, pensó poniendo su sangre Rintiana en juego. Mentalmente Sosuke había puesto a "Rin tiburón loco" arriba de "Nanase Haruka" en su lista de enemigos.

Regreso de nuevo a la habitación en donde comenzó todo para ver si podía regresar al mundo real. Sosuke había encontraba al pequeño delfín durmiendo, lo arrimo un poco para poder entrar en la cama, y al final se quedó dormido.

Sousuke despertó. Esta vez con su rostro en la almohada y no en el suelo. Habia vuelto al mundo real exitosamente sin ningún rasguño. Por un momento considero la posibilidad de que estaba enloqueciendo. Pero solamente era un estúpido sueño como cualquier otro. Estaba estresado por todo el asunto de agradar a Nanase y de todas formas ya estaba cansado del tema de "Nanase Haruka", así que decidió que no lo visitaría por los próximos días.

Día 9

Haru se despertó temprano ese día. Hizo sus menesteres diarios y se puso a dibujar un rato para esperar a Sosuke.

"Ya es tarde, seguramente Yamazaki no viene hoy"- pensó para sí mismo.

Haru estaba un poco aburrido, así que se puso a ver lo que estaban dando por la televisión, justamente estaban dando una repetición de uno de los programas que Sousuke solía ver cuando venía. A Haru le daba un poco de curiosidad el programa, así que lo dejo en ese canal.

Al principio como no conocía bien a los participantes, no entendía muy bien la dinámica del programa, pero luego se acostumbró más o menos. No le había disgustado el programa así que se quedó viéndolo toda la tarde.

Día 10

Haru ahora se la pasaba con la laptop jugando lo que sea y mirando la programación de Yamazaki. El televisor que ya estaba programado con sus intereses personales, cambiaba de canal automáticamente para transmitir los queridos shows de su 'amigo'. Que aunque eran algo peculiares, eran entretenidos, ahora sentía que comprendía un poco a Sousuke.

-No ganaron…– se lamentó con algo de melancolía Haruka, que al parecer le afectaba que las niñas de aquel reality de danza quedaran en segundo lugar por su presentación de grupo –…Ahora las regañaran – decía el ahora experimentado Haruka. Que Habiendo visto cuatro capítulos, era un hecho que la entrenadora las reñiría severamente por haber perdido. Haruka sentía empatía por las niñas. Aunque al principio le daban lastima, y pensaba que Yamazaki era un sádico por ver como regañaban a unas simples niñas por haber perdido una mera competencia, ahora entendía porque Sosuke lo seguía viendo. Haru sentía que debía apoyarlas en silencio. El creía fervientemente que a pesar de las desavenencias, ellas estarían bien…si seguía viendo más capítulos…solo para cerciorarse.

Ese día tampoco vino Sousuke de visita a la casa de Haru. Era un poco solitario estar sin el en casa. Pero casi no lo echo de menos; estaba un poco más obsesionado con los programas, que era casi lo mismo porque Sousuke casi no le dirigía la palabra al pobre chico de todas maneras. Haru bien podía pretender que Yamazaki estaba sentado viendo televisión, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo que hacía que la casa se sintiera menos sola era las risas y blasfemias del Tosco sujeto.

Día 11

Las mañanas para Sousuke eran muy relajantes, tal vez era porque ya habían pasado tres días que no veía a Nanase Haruka…

Esa mañana a Sousuke le llego un mensaje de su Dios, su héroe, lo que hacía que su día a día con Haruka tuviera sentido.

Rin le preguntaba que como le estaba yendo, pero más importante que eso, si había estado visitando a Haruka.

Pero la cabeza de Sousuke no recordaba quien era ese tal "Haruka".

¿Se trataba de una chica linda, divertida, bailarina…que Rin le había mandado a cuidar?

"No idiota, ¡me refiero a Haru!"

Haru…Haru…Haruka, un individuo del demonio que Rin, su amo y señor le había obligado a cuidar en su ausencia.

"Ah ya me acorde" pensó nuestro despistado galán

Sousuke le respondió que lo había visto por varios días, y que su relación había mejorado un poco, pero que estos días no lo había ido a visitar.

Obviamente la respuesta de Rin fue:

"Y por qué no, si se puede saber…"

Rin tenía que entender que Sousuke carecía de voluntad suficiente para aguantarse a Haru todos los días, además, ni que fuera su madre. '¡oh! ¡Esperen! ¡Ni siquiera la mamá estaba allí para aguantárselo!'. Sosuke rio a carcajadas por su ingeniosa ocurrencia. Claro que ni loco se la contaba a Rin. No estaba en sus planes ser descomulgado. Rin era la única religión que le funcionaba.

Sousuke aunque ya no estaba de mal humor, le respondió de mala gana a Rin para que no pasara por alto lo desagradable que era el asunto para él. Fue tanto el desaire, que Rin dejo el tema al fin. Pero Sousuke se quedó pensando un rato.

Realmente cuando eran niños se llevaban normalmente, no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero definitivamente recordaba haberle arrancado una sonrisa o dos a Nanase en aquellos tiempos. Claro que la rivalidad era una ventaja. Podías decir algo como "te venceré" y tu rival sonreiría como un idiota y te respondería "no si yo te venzo primero" o una tontería como esa y más si tienes doce años y tu vocabulario es limitado…Sosuke ahora se sentía con la capacidad de decir unas buenas frases de rival.

Dando por terminadas sus mini vacaciones de Nanase. Decidio que mañana en la mañana volvía a retomar su obligaciones como cuidador y 'amigo' rintiano de Nanase Haruka, después de todo para algo Rin le pagaba. ¡Oh, esperen! ¡Rin no le pagaba!... oh bueno, al menos Nanase tenía DirecTV…

Día 12

Ya era viernes, el día favorito de todo el mundo, era un día para relajarse, no pensar en nada, confesártele al amor de tu vida en la escuela para que te rechace y el lunes ni se acordase de que te le habías confesado.

Sousuke llego a la casa de Haruka en un instante, bajo de su auto y abrió la reja de la casa bruscamente como si de su misma reja de su casa se tratara, toco la puerta con golpecitos rítmicos y espero que Haruka le hiciera pasar. Haru al principio no respondida y esto le extrañaba a Sousuke. Toco nuevamente, Hasta que escucho por fin los ceremoniosos pasitos de su enemigo.

-¿Yamazaki?... – pregunto Haruka con pesadumbre seguido de un bostezo. – buenos días

Haru casi no podía mantenerse en pie, tenía que sostenerse del marco de la puerta. Era la primera vez que Yamazaki veía tan cansado al chico, no estaba seguro si era que había venido demasiado temprano pero las ojeras demarcadas de Haruka le decían que había otra teoría. A parte que estaba todo despeinado, cargaba la pijama a medio ganchete, en otras palabras estaba hecho mierda.

-¿Nanase, que rayos te paso?

-Me quede despierto toda la noche…– Al parecer Haruka habia buscado maneras de irse a dormir al fin hace uno diez minutos. 'Qué lo habría mantenido despierto toda la noche', pensaba Sosuke

-Ah ya veo… si quieres vengo en otro momento…– dijo algo consternado, y el mismo Sosuke se había extrañado de su propio tono. La semana pasada habría saltado en una pata si podía escaquearse aunque sea unas horas de pasar más tiempo con Haru.

-Tranquilo, pasa.

A los pocos minutos de que Sousuke se sentara con Haru en el sillón de la sala, donde se encontraba la señora televisión, Haru se desmayó. Sosuke pensó: "Maravilloso, ahora soy considerado 'el amigo que puede estar con confianza en mi casa mientras yo duermo'… ¡subí de nivel!". Sosuke subió las escaleras y diviso rápidamente el cuarto de Haru, principalmente porque estaba entre abierto y al abrirlo vio que estaba su laptop encima de la cama. Sosuke tomo la sabana que estaba doblada encima de su almohada y bajo con ella hasta la sala. Arropo a Haru y lo arrimo de manera que se acostara en el sillón. Se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a hacer su verdadero trabajo, ver sus shows favoritos.

Vio que casi era hora del almuerzo y Haru seguía inconsciente, por lo que no debía haber nada preparado, y pensó "¿Por qué no le cocino algo para agradecerle que me ha dejado ver televisión en su casa?"

Sousuke había visto suficientes realitys de cocina para creerse un experto en ello. Agarro de todo un poco de lo que se encontraba en la cocina de Haru y empezó a hacer su "magia"

Esperaba hacer el mejor almuerzo que haya probado en su vida. Pero solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando noto que algo olía a quemado. Al cabo de unos minutos más, toda la cocina lucia desastrosa, y el aspecto que tenía su exquisito platillo había sido censurado debido al contenido gráfico, No cayéndose en más cobas, Sousuke ordeno una pizza. No se torturaría más por ello, no por ahora.

Llego la pizza después de un rato y Sousuke le pago al sujeto que la trajo, sin propina, por supuesto, según Sosuke, no estaba lo suficientemente caliente. La puso en la mesa y empezó a comer mientras se seguía deleitando con las vidas ajenas de unos gringos.

Minutos después Haru despertó. Se froto los ojos delicadamente y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Justo después de salir del baño, alguien toco la puerta, y no, no eran testigos de Rin, eran los amigos de Haru: Nagisa y Rei. O como los llamaba Sousuke, "Dos de los perros rastreros que siguen a Nanase"

-Haru-chan Haru-chan – la voz del pequeñín le irritaba a Sosuke de sobremanera – ¿no has estado últimamente muy solo?

-Nagisa…– confirmó Haru su identidad a forma de saludo – no realmente.

Nagisa y Rei como ya era costumbre, entraron a la casa de Haru automáticamente. No importaba si Haru estaba ocupado; limpiando, cocinando, ejecutando un homicidio, o teniendo sexo con su amante, como si lo último pudiera ser cierto, pero ellos igualmente entrarían.

-¿¡Ehhh, que hace Sou-chan aquí!? – El apodo no paso por alto, Sosuke le dedico al renacuajo una mirada de cobrador de seguros.

Sousuke odiaba que lo trataran como a una clase de intruso. Él no era un intruso. Solo era un enviado del evangelio de Rin. Preguntándole a Nanase por qué estaba allí, ¿acaso Nanase tenía que pedirles permiso a ellos para que el entrara a tomarse un café? 'Cielos Nanase ¿sera que Nagisa y Rei me pueden dar la autorización debida para entrar a tu casa y sentarme en tu sillón? Que gente tan irrespetuosa y descarada de la vida'.

Y como ya era predecible Rei dijo:

-¡N-Nagisa-kun!

Tal vez es la única palabra que se sabe Rei, o su favorita, quien sabe.

Nagisa, que ya se había puesto cómodo, se acercó a la mesa, y postro sus pequeñas manos en el control del televisor, pasando el canal sin previo aviso "¡vamos a ver que están dando!" exclamo enérgico el menor. Sousuke se había quedado en Shock… ¿¡cómo alguien en su sano juicio cambiaba el programa que él estaba viendo!?

Definitivamente si Sousuke no mataba a ese niño pronto no sabía que sería capaz de hacer después.

Haru que hasta hace un momento todavía estaba en el recibidor, se acercó con rapidez a Nagisa y le arrebato el control, cambiando nuevamente el canal, en donde estaban dando el reality que estaba viendo Sousuke.

-Nagisa no vuelvas a hacer eso, Yamazaki estaba viendo algo. – dijo Haruka en un tono neutral, pero con un toque de severidad en sus palabras.

De todos los presentes, Nagisa fue el primero en salir del shock, y solo pudo atinar a decir, en un tono inocente y juguetón, "l-lo siento Haru-chan~"

Rei y Sosuke sin embargo aún se encontraban suspendidos. Todos le hacían caso a Haru, y Nagisa no era diferente, todo lo que decía 'Haru-chan' era ley, pero ese no era el caso; la cuestiona era que Nagisa siendo el espíritu libre que era, impertinente y travieso, cuyo pasatiempo era ser escoltado por sus diligentes amigos, que fuera sido regañado por Haruka, de entre todas las personas, era algo inadmisible. Nanase Haruka, el chico más desinteresado de la tierra, ¿¡tomándose la molestia de regañar a Nagisa!?

A Sousuke casi se le salen las lágrimas, "Nanase era amable de vez en cuando" pensó, pero después de unos minutos siguió pendiente de su programa.

El resto del día Sousuke se la paso viendo la televisión, sin saber que rayos hacían Haruka y sus amigos, tampoco le importaba mucho…

Sosuke no vio más a Haruka sino hasta que fue hora de irse. Haru estaba molesto con él y Sosuke no entendía por qué. Fue después de haberse recostado en su cama que Sosuke recordó que se le había olvidado limpiar el desastre que hizo en la cocina de Haruka. "Bueno, no se veía tan enojado…" concluyo optimista y se durmió.

Día 13

Ya era sábado, el día que podías despertarte tarde y dormirte tarde. También pensar en la humillación que pasaste el viernes cuando te confesaste al amor de tu vida.

Pero para Sousuke este solamente era otro día que tenía que visitar a Nanase Haruka.

Cuando llego a casa de Haru, se encontraba mejor que el día anterior. Al pasar encontró la sala con varios sketches revueltos por ahí. Haru se puso a recogerlos para que estuviera más organizada el 'área de entretenimiento de Yamazaki'.

Sousuke lo ayudo y le llamo la atención uno de ellos.

-Dibujas muy bien.

-Gracias.

Y Sousuke en ese momento no pudo evitar hacer la típica pregunta que más odian los dibujantes por parte de sus amigos o por defecto, amigos de sus amigos.

-"¿Puedes hacerme un dibujo?"

-¿Y qué quieres que dibuje?

Había tantas cosas que nuestro héroe pudo pedirle, pero de todas esas opciones que pasaron por su cabeza, dijo la frase que todo dibujante odia.

-"Lo que quieras." – espeto desinteresado. Para Sosuke 'algo bonito' que hiciera Nanase estaba bien.

-… ¿Enserio no quieres nada en específico?

-Nah, tranquilo.

Sousuke se puso a ver televisión, y dejo al chico de mirada fría mirando el papel, ¿Qué rayos le podía dibujar a Yamazaki?

Pasaron minutos, horas quizás, en donde Haruka solo se quedaba contemplando el papel mientras tenía su mano en posición, esperando que reaccionara. Hasta que por fin lo hizo.

Todo el santo día se las ingenió para que el dibujo quedara perfecto, y ya Sousuke ni se acordaba que le había pedido un dibujo en primer lugar…

Hasta que al final llego la hora de irse y Haru le entrego el dibujo que Sosuke tanto "deseaba".

-Hm ¿y esto?

-Me pediste que te hiciera un dibujo…

-Ah, cierto se me olvidaba, Gracias. – Sosuke por fin lo recordó y con un entusiasmo moderado tomo el dibujo de las manos del artista. Lo contemplo unos 1,07 segundos y…

-Está bonito, gracias, bueno adiós.

Sousuke después de decir eso se fue. Le había encantado el dibujo, pero pensó que aquellas palabras habían transmitidos sus sentimiento a la perfección.

Pero Haru que se había esforzado mucho por complacerlo, pensó que realmente a Sosuke no le gusto el dibujo que le había obsequiado…

Día 14

Ya era domingo, un día casi bueno. Podías despertarte tarde, pero tenías que dormirte temprano porque el día siguiente ya tenías que volver a cumplir con tus deberes. También es el día en el que el amor de tu vida se le está olvidando que te le confesaste y te rechazo… pero más importante, era cuando estrenaban nuevo capítulo de Dance Moms, el reality que le gustaba a Sousuke y que a Haru le empezaba a gustar.

El día estaba frio, y el cielo gris, era obvio que en cualquier momento iba a llover.

Sousuke llego a casa de Haru, le abrió la puerta, ya conocen la rutina.

Pero a diferencia de los otros días, en este llovió de una forma descomunal. El exterior estaba cubierto por una cortina enardecida de lluvia que no dejaba ver nada.

Debido al endemoniado fenómeno climático, Sousuke tuvo que bañarse en casa de Haru. Al principio Sosuke estaba renuente a la idea de bañarse en esa casa en vez de irse a la propia, incluso se preguntaba si tendría que quedarse en cueros después de la actividad, pero para su sorpresa Haruka le habia puesto en el baño una ropa que podía utilizar.

Las ropas eran de Tachibana. A Sosuke no le parecía extraño que Nanase tuviera ropa de su amigo en su casa, puesto que en la de él también había bastantes prendas que Rin había dejado las veces que se quedaba a dormir. Incluso una penosa camisa cuyo diseño consistía en estar rota por algunas partes. Sosuke siempre odio esa camisa. Creía que Rin se veía ridículo con ella. Así que un día que se ofreció a lavar su ropa, la escondió… "Fue un bien mayor", eso pensaba Sosuke.

Después de bañarse encontró a Haru jugando algo en la laptop.

-… ¿Es bueno el juego? – preguntaba curioso mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla

-no lo sé.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Ahora Sosuke se había sentado a su lado y le estaba salpicando con gotitas de su cabello a su anfitrión. A Haruka no parecía importarle.

-One shot.

Sosuke no acostumbraba a jugar RPG's, pero aun no comenzaba Dance Moms, así que decidió jugar un rato con Haru.

*diez minutos después…*

-¿y por qué hiciste eso?

-…

-Nanase creo que lo estás haciendo mal.

-¿Y por qué lo estoy haciendo mal?

-Porque te fuiste por la dirección que no era… dame eso.

…

* veinte minutos después.*

-¿Vez que era como yo decía?

-…

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? … ¿por dónde agarro…?

-…

Sousuke y Haruka se la pasaron entre peleándose y ayudándose. Jugaron durante tres horas…

-¿¡Por qué mataste a Niko!?

-Me parecía lo correcto.

-Eres un monstruo Nanase, uno muy frio, ¡oh mira empezó! – Como siempre las emociones de Yamazaki asemejaban una montaña rusa. A Haruka no parecía disgustarle.

Sousuke se dirigió a la televisión, y Haru lo siguió.

Nuestro héroe se encontraba extrañado que esta vez lo siguiera Haruka, pero no le presto mucha importancia.

Sousuke y Haru se la pasaron viendo el programa, Sosuke empezó con algunas críticas hacia algunas madres, mientras que Haru solo se quedaba viendo…

Casi finalizando los capítulos Haru se quedó dormido sobre Sousuke. Al principio Sousuke le parecía incómodo, pero Nanase tenía suerte que no era su hombro derecho en el que estaba recostado, sino Sosuke lo habría apaleado. Pero al no ser el caso, decidió no molestarlo. Al terminar con su tan estimada programación, llevo a Haru como un saco de patatas hasta su habitación, y se fue a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ya que la lluvia se había ensimismado con que se quedara el resto de la noche…

Fin del capítulo 2

Espero les haya gustado ;w;

Bueno, quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón, a todas esas personas que comentaron, favoritiaron, realmente las amo ;A; (agarra un sello en forma de beso y se lo pone en la frente a todas*)

Las amo de verdad y agradezco mucho sus comentarios

Antes de despedirme (advertencia publicidad barata), les invito a pasar por el fic que escribió mi hermana, se llama "Para un buen gusto, un buen susto" usuario "BitingRain" también es SouHaru, bueno ya termino la publicidad xD.

Bueno me despido

No dejen la escuela

adious


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del Autor:

Agradezco a toda la gente bella que me comento uwu.

Y me disculpo por no actualizar la semana pasada, tuve muchos problemas con mi internet, tratare de ser más puntual la próxima vez u-u

Bueno los personajes de Free no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation Do.

Bueno

Enjoy

Capítulo 3 Cosas innecesarias.

Ya era mitad de mes, las vacaciones de nuestro héroe pasaban muy rápido, y según él, eran un desperdicio ya que tenía que cumplir la misión de su Lord, cuidar a Nanase Haruka

Ya quería que acabara el mes para regresar al trabajo y tener que olvidarse de la existencia de su nuevo 'amigo'.

Día 15.

Ya era lunes, el día que desde tiempos inmemorables ha sido odiado por todo el mundo, lo único bueno que tenía este día, era que si se te ocurría declararte al amor de tu vida, al final del día ya se le habría olvidado de tu confesión y de que te rechazo, ya aprendiste la lección de no confesarte un día que no fuera viernes.

Por otro lado este era un día cualquiera de la vida de Sousuke, ya que no tenía ningún deber que cumplir, que no fuera cuidar de Haruka pero eso ya lo hacia todos los días.

Sousuke despertó desorientado de su almohada "¿Dónde rayos estaba?" se preguntó así mismo. Al pararse recordó que la noche anterior tuvo que quedarse en casa de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, ¿Cómo logro dormir sin ir a la habitación de este y asesinarlo?, ni el mismo lo sabía.

Su aliento apestaba, su cabello estaba desordenado, y su cara decía por todas partes "qué asco, amanecí en la casa de Nanase Haruka, mi eterno amigo", no tenía ni idea si debía irse y no regresar, o quedarse como un amigo liso y pasar el resto del día junto con él.

Mágicamente de su adorado celular le llego un mensaje de Rin Matsuoka, su amo y señor, pero sobre todo, su mejor amigo.

En el mensaje aparecían todas las emociones de Rin. Sosuke tenía sentimientos encontrados. Todo lo que le interesaba a Rin desde lo más profundo de su corazón y que lo procuraba con su alma ya desde hace mucho tiempo, se encontraba en ese mensaje:

"¿Fuiste a visitar a Haru hoy?"

Sousuke se sentía desplazado, a Rin le importaba todo lo que Sousuke le importaba un pepino, y en este caso era Haru, maldita sea ¿Qué hora era para que preguntara eso?

Ya eran las 12:30 del mediodía, esto iría directamente a su diario de vergüenzas pasadas. Era de mala educación quedarse hasta tan tarde dormido en una casa ajena.

Sousuke al ver que Haruka no se encontraba por ninguna parte de la casa, pensó que era su oportunidad de poder largarse de ese lugar.

Sousuke se puso la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y puso la de Makoto en la ropa sucia. Estaba preparado para escapar cuando de repente escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, sabía lo que se avecinaba, ya estaba preparado para escuchar al vocabulario tan variado de su nuevo amigo.

-Haru ¿Estas en casa?- Enseguida Sousuke reconoció que ese no era Haruka, tal vez porque Haru no está lo suficientemente loco para llamarse a sí mismo, y porque esa voz era la del perro faldero que más seguía a Haruka, su fan número uno, Makoto Tachibana. Un chico alegre, amable, de buen físico, de hermosos ojos esmeraldas; que cualquier mujer casada se molestaría en ver más de un minuto, y que según Sousuke era gay.

Sousuke pensó en salir normalmente, pero luego recordó que era Yamazaki Sousuke, el chico que odia a Haruka, que no tiene ninguna razón de estar en su casa desde que Haru accedió a convertirse en nadador profesional junto con su amo y señor Rin. En otras palabras se ve mal que él estuviera allí, espero a que Makoto se alejara del pasillo para poder escapar, pero cuando al fin se encontraba en la entrada fue demasiado tarde para él.

-¿Yamazaki?- El chico amable que toda mujer casada apreciaría, se encontraba viéndolo tratando de escapar. Sousuke se sentía como que había asesinado a Haruka y estaba escapando de la escena del crimen.

-¿Tachibana?- fingiendo ignorancia se dirigió a la mamá adoptiva de Haruka.

Makoto lo vio extrañado, se preguntaba por qué Sousuke se encontraba en la casa de Haruka, es decir ¿no lo odiaba?, ¿Haruka habría peleado con Rin nuevamente esa semana?, muchas preguntas de este tipo invadieron la cabeza de Makoto, y para salir de dudas obviamente le pregunto.

-¿Qué haces en casa de Haru?

-Bueno vine a visitar a Haru, ya sabes somos amigos- De cierta manera era cierto, pero, Sousuke seguía pensando que esa respuesta era demasiado No-Yamazaki Sousuke, solo por el hecho de que aun quería matar a Haruka.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?- Sousuke ya quería irse, era obvio que no eran amigos 'maldita sea Tachibana déjame ir', pensaba Sousuke.

-Pero claro que somos amigos… desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no te diste cuenta?- Sosuke rodeo con su brazo a Makoto, y seguía viéndose igual de tonto que cuando lo hizo con Haru los primeros días de sus visitas, así que lo retiro enseguida.

-Ya veo… que bueno que se llevan bien- Makoto le dedico su sonrisa número cinco a Sosuke, como siempre era feliz con el bien de su hijo. - ¿Y Haru salió?

-amh… no lo sé, me acabo de despertar…

Nuestro héroe trato de sonar lo menos 'amigo liso' posible, tal vez lo logro, a Makoto no parecía importarle mucho.

-¿Makoto?-Se escuchó una voz soñolienta desde arriba.

Ambos miraron al chico que bajaba las escaleras, ese individuo que tanto odiaba Yamazaki Sousuke, esos ojos azules, ese cabello negro tan pulcro, esa piel tan blanca y suave a la vista, todo lo odiaba.

-Bueno ahí está, les deseo un feliz día me tengo que ir.

-Espera Yamaza…

Sousuke cerró la puerta antes de que Haru pudiera terminar su nombre.

-No sabía que te llevabas bien con Sousuke.

-Bueno algo así…

Sousuke se sentía como un idiota al querer irse rápido. Pudo aprovechar la presencia de Makoto para sacar conversación de cualquier cosa y así decirle a Rin "Ey, adivina qué, hable con Nanase… de algún modo" y Rin "Wow Sousuke me impresionas, eres mi héroe, toma las llaves de mi auto" y Sosuke le contentaría "No gracias Rin, mi auto es más caro que el tuyo."

Pero no podía regresarse, ya era demasiado tarde. Sousuke se retiró con su lujoso auto, y después de llegar a su bello departamento, recordó que tenía que responder el mensaje a Rin.

Pero de todas formas decidió no contestarle, por flojera más que para evitar una conversación sobre Haruka.

Día 16.

Sousuke fue a la casa de Haruka al día siguiente, era un martes, por lo general el martes es un día neutro en el cual no ocurre nada emocionante, solo era un día más en la vida de Sosuke. No interactuó con Haruka sino hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando inicio otro de sus programas favoritos…

-Oh 'Amigos que matan', jamás puedo verlo.

-¿De qué va el programa?

-Bueno tal y como dice el título es de amigos que matan, es muy bueno ven siéntate.- Sousuke arrastro a Haruka jalándolo de su brazo para que quedara sentado a su lado.

"David y Erick eran mejores amigos, no puedo creer que haya pasado lo que ocurrió"- se escuchaba en la tele la típica introducción de los Realitys de asesinatos, Haru no entendía muy bien de que iba todo pero seguía viendo con mucha atención.

"Erick y David no se llevaban bien, pero ambos eran mis amigos, así que pensé que si David fuera amable con Erick se llevarían mejor, y después de un tiempo, se volvieron inseparables" a Sousuke le parecía un Deja vu de su vida actual, hasta le causo gracia…

-Me recuerda a alguien…

-¿A quién?

Sousuke casi le da una patada a Haru cuando no se dio cuenta de la indirecta, pero lo dejo pasar.

"Mi hermano David me contaba que todas las noches fantaseaba con ser un asesino"

-Esta es la parte donde no eran tan inocentes y cuentan cosas perturbadoras de ambos, para dejarte con la duda de quién fue el asesino - Sousuke no podía evitar emocionarse y esperar que Haru sacara alguna emoción.

"Erick le confeso a David que él era homosexual, y David se distancio un poco de él." Sousuke se preguntó si Haru lo seria, ya que toda la noche el programa tuvo muchas coincidencias con su vida.

-Oye Nanase ¿eres gay?

…Segundos después fue que Sousuke se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era completamente innecesaria, y que podía generar muchos malos entendido.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no me vayas a matar.

-¿Por qué te mataría?

-Porque he sido más imbécil contigo que ese tal David con Erick… admítelo es nuestra historia...solo que no somos tan amigos…no todavía.

-Pues no lo soy.

-Oh bueno… eso está bien creo… solo quiero que sepas que si lo fueras no hay problema.- Sousuke le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Haru mostrando que es buen amigo, a pesar de que no lo eran según Sousuke.

-Pero no lo soy.

-Sigamos viendo, tranquilo.

"David se disculpó con Erick cuando fueron de vacaciones, creía que ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, jamás espere que llegara a suceder lo que paso…"

-¿Aun sigues molesto por lo que dije?

-Realmente no…

-Por favor no me mates Nanase… ¿Tienes papas?

-En la cocina.

-Perfecto ya regreso…

Pasaron los minutos hasta que llego la parte favorita de Sousuke, ese momento en que estas un poco asustado por la situación, y te quedas en el suspenso porque no sabes quién mato a quien.

-¿Quién crees que mato a quién?

-No lo sé…

Después de que pasaron las innumerables propagandas, al fin había descubierto quien fue el asesinado.

"Nunca voy a perdonar a Erick por matar a mi hermano…"- Sousuke y Haru se miraron las caras, como siempre todo fue inesperado, Sousuke se asustó un poco por pensar que posiblemente Haruka fuera capaz de asesinarlo… pero se le paso a los pocos segundos al recordar que era Haruka, el niño bueno que crio Makoto.

-¿Y tú eres gay?

-¿Tú que crees?

Haruka se le quedo viendo un par de segundos, eso no respondía su pregunta, aparte que Sousuke era un chico que tenía muchas novias, pero siempre estaba pendiente de Rin, y eso hacia dudar a cualquiera.

-Me gustan las mujeres Nanase - Sousuke agarro de los hombros de Haru y empezó a tambalearlo, que molesto era ese chico, pensaba Sousuke, ignorando que el pregunto lo mismo hace un rato.

Sousuke se terminó despidiendo de Haruka y se fue a su departamento a dormir.

Día 17.

Era un día soleado, muy bonito para ser sinceros, los pájaros cantaban, y Sousuke canto también para que vinieran a su baño, y lo vistieran como a un príncipe.

Esa mañana nuestro héroe decidió que saldría a la calle con Haruka, como solían hacer a veces, en ambas ocasiones le fue muy mal, pero tenía la seguridad de que esta vez le iría mejor.

Salió con mucha seguridad de su casa, y fue directamente a la casa de Haruka como solía hacer estos últimos días.

Llamo a la puerta, y como solía suceder muy pocas veces, Haru no atendía

-¿Habrá salido? – se preguntaba así mismo.

Luego pudo escuchar sus pasos, y le abrió la puerta para que pasara, Haruka se encontraba en pijamas todavía.

-No tengo nada para cocinar, ¿esperas a que vaya de compras?

-No, ya decidí que saldríamos hoy a comer… así que deja de aparentar ser un indigente y vete a vestir.- Sousuke señalo con el dedo a la dirección en que iba el cuarto de Haruka, y este fue lentamente a su cuarto para vestirse.

Luego al abrir la puerta no se encontraba el Haru con pijama que según Sosuke se veía como un indigente NO, ahora era Haruka Nanase, el chico apuesto y adorable que todos conocemos y amamos… excepto Sosuke.

Se subieron al auto de Sousuke, y Sousuke empezó a conducir sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Lo que sea está bien.

-Por lo menos finge que quieres algo, ya se ¿Por qué no pasta?

-Ok…

Ya empezó con su "Ok", Sosuke creía que ya había escapado de esa palabra, lamentablemente no era así, pero por otro lado comerían pasta, no había necesidad de pasarte de esquicito, y pedir postres que jamás había probado. Todo le iría bien, pero como al parecer Sousuke no tiene suerte alguna, encontraron el establecimiento cerrado.

-Bueno… esto no me lo esperaba, ¿quieres ir al yakiniku?

-Ok…

Bueno, a Sosuke también le gustaba el Yakiniku, así que no había problema, todo era maravilloso. Pero su mala suerte atacaba de nuevo, también se encontraba cerrado.

-Mmmmm, ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

-… ok

Sousuke empezó a desesperarse. ¡No encontraba nada abierto! Tantos sitios donde vendían hamburguesas y nada, ya era muy tarde, y Sousuke tenía mucha hambre.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ESTO ES PEOR QUE CUANDO ME ENCONTRE CON ESA VIEJA CHIFLADA!

-Yamazaki no te desesperes, no es mal de morirse, debe haber al menos un sitio que este abierto.

Después de ir de aquí allá, y Haru aguantándose las quejas de Sousuke, al fin encontraron un lugar en donde comer. Un pequeño negocio humilde de fideos, si encuentras un lugar humilde de fideos es que sabe bien ¿no?, pensaba Sousuke.

-Maldita sea este lugar esta desolado… quebraran pronto.

-Bienvenidos ¿puedo tomar su orden?- una chica joven se les acerco para atenderlos, como era lógico no le quitaba la mirada a Sousuke desde que entro.

-Sí, dos especiales- Sousuke ni quería ver el menú, estaba cansado e irritado, cualquier cosa estaría bien. Sousuke le dedico una sonrisa de ganador a la jovencita presente, y ella fue a llevar la orden.

Sousuke y Haruka se miraron las caras mientras esperaban su platillo especial, hasta que al fin se los trajeron.

Sousuke llevo un poco de los fideos a su boca, y al probarlo, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Sousuke miro a Haru con los ojos brillosos, estaba un poco agitado, pero al final término articulando las palabras que quería decirle a Haru.

-El sabor es… Horrible.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-Pruébalo… aún no se me quita el sabor.

Haru probó un poco de su platillo, e hizo una mueca al saborearlo.

-Tienes razón esto es horrible.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No, no quiero parecer de esas personas que se quejan y luego dejan el plato entero, me da penita.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Propongo que nos comamos esta cosa por lo menos hasta la mitad y nos largamos.

Haru acepto la propuesta y empezó a comer de su ramen, por otro lado Sousuke hizo lo mismo que la última vez que salió con Haru, jugar con la comida.

-¿Por qué no empiezas a comer?

-Si a eso iba…

Sousuke lo probó nuevamente y sabía peor que antes, era la consecuencia por dejar que se enfriara.

-Lo siento Nananase… no creo que pueda salir con vida de esta.

El pequeño solto un agotado suspiro. Sousuke estaba actuando como un niño pequeño, aunque Haruka se reía por dentro de él porque era divertido, Haru comió lo que le restaba de su horripilante platillo, y le dijo a Sousuke que se fueran a casa. Sousuke estaba medio avergonzado pero acepto y no quiso decirle nada a Haruka en el camino.

Llegaron a casa de Haru y Sousuke miro la televisión, nuestro héroe se la paso ignorando a cualquier partícula que no fuera la televisión para olvidar lo que pasó en la tarde, hasta que Haru lo saco de su trance.

-Aquí tienes.

Haru le puso un platillo con arroz y caballa, lo único que tenía en la cocina.

-¿Pero qué…?

-No comiste nada, así que pensé que tendrías hambre… come.

A Sousuke se le salió una lagrima, tenía otra opinión de Haruka, ya no era tan malo, había mejorado su opinión de él. Ya no era el chico raro que hace que Rin llore si no nadaba con él. Ahora era un chico semi normal, con menos poder sagrado que Rin, pero de buen corazón… un pequeña parte de él lo seguía odiando, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar verlo como un ángel, ¿Quién estaba tan loco para calarse todo el escándalo que hizo y además cocinarle algo al llegar a casa?, definitivamente Nanase Haruka era una persona amable y de mucha paciencia, y aparte que cocinaba bien.

-¿Vas a comer o no?

-Si… sabe delicioso… mejor que la mierda que te hice comer.

-Solo come…

-Maldita sea sabe bien… no sé cómo pagártelo.

-Solo es comida.

-¡CALLATE NANASE ARRUINAS EL MOMENTO!

Sousuke disfruto de la comida que le hizo Haruka mientras lloraba de mentiras, se sentía que estaba en deuda con Haru, además del dibujo que le hizo y de la comida que le hacía todos los días.

Sousuke se despidió de Haruka y se fue a dormir. Rin le envió su sempiterno mensaje de que si había ido a la guardería para cuidar a Haruka.

Sosuke le respondió por primera vez en esos diecisiete días que había estado con Haruka, de manera positiva. Rin casi se ahoga con la bebida que estaba bebiendo cuando leyó el mensaje… Rin le siguió mandando mensajes pero Sousuke se encontraba cansado y prefirió dormir.

Día 18.

Casa inundada, gritos apocalípticos, ya Sousuke sabía dónde se encontraba, y no le gustaba, a los pocos minutos se encontró con el supuesto Haruka de sus sueños, lavando los platos.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Si lo deseas.

Sousuke se puso al lado del delfín a lavar los pocos platos sucios que había.

-¿Hoy si me puedes decir porque estoy soñando esto?

-Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Sousuke ni se molestó en enojarse, o quejarse, ya sabía que era inútil.

-Poco a poco todos nos iremos muriendo.

-Rin, por favor, ve a hablar del fin del mundo en otra parte.- le dijo el pequeño delfín mientras guardaba algunos platos.

-está bien.- Rin se fue nadando al otro lado de la casa.

-¿Así de sencillo es quitárselo de encima?

-Para mí sí, ya que a mi si me escucha.

-Como sea.

-Yamazaki… ¿Tú me odias?

-Qué puedo decir, solo eres un delfín.- Mientras decía eso al idiota de nuestro héroe se le resbalo de las manos el plato que estaba enjabonando y cayó al suelo rompiéndose - perdón, yo lo limpio.

-Me refiero al Haru de tu mundo.

-Es un poco irritante a veces, pero es buena persona, supongo que ya no lo odio.

El pequeño delfín no dijo nada al respecto, termino secando los platos y se fue a su cuarto.

Sousuke se despertó como cualquier otra mañana. Normalmente sus sueños con el mar son más pesados, pero esta vez habían sido normales.

Habia ido a casa de Haru, el cual lo recibió con una cobija y un pañuelo en la mano.

-Te vez terrible…

Sousuke se preguntó porque Haruka habría amanecido tan mal, y luego recordó que comió los fideos clandestinos.

-Lo siento no he podido cocinar…

-Tranquilo Nanase, quédate en cama, yo te cuidare.- Sousuke al fin había encontrado una manera de pagarle a Haruka todo lo que hizo.

Haruka fue hasta su cama, Sousuke le remojo el paño que tenía y empezó su interrogatorio.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?

-Desde ayer en la noche…

Sousuke siguió dando muchas peguntas estúpidas hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-Te daré una pastilla.- ¿Y para que todo ese interrogatorio? ¿Quién sabe?

Sousuke fue por una pastilla y se la dio a Haru, ya no sabía que más hacer, normalmente tendría que dormir mucho… y luego recordó que Haru era humano y que también comía. Lo mejor para los enfermos era la sopa, pero Sousuke no sabía cocinar ni un simple arroz; se le ocurrió la idea de pedírselo a Makoto.

-¿Tachibana sigue en la ciudad?

-Se fue ayer a Tokyo…

Sousuke se maldijo.

-¿Cómo hago una sopa?- Se preguntó así mismo en un susurro.

-Si quieres la…

Haruka estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, pero Sousuke impidió que eso sucediera empujándolo hacia atrás.

-No te muevas, prometí que te cuidaría.

-Enserio que no es para tanto.

-¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO NANASE!

Sousuke pensó en ver una tutorial en internet o algo. Pero luego recordó el poder del dinero, y de los pedidos a domicilio. Después de hacer el pedido, volvió con Haruka para ver que se le podía ofrecer.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No…

-¿quieres ver algo para distraerte?

-No…

-¿Quieres tu laptop?

Ya a Haru le empezaba a irritar la preguntadera, así que acepto que le trajera su laptop.

Haru se puso a jugar un juego que había dejado a medias hace unos días, Sousuke lo miraba con curiosidad pero no entendía nada.

-¿y cómo se llama el juego?

-Mermaid Swamp.

-¿Y de que va…?

-Sobre un pantano y sirenas.

-Suena bien, quiero jugar.

Haru realmente no le importaba reiniciar el juego, con tal de que no se la pasara preguntando todo el santo día.

-La chica rubia me recuerda a mí, últimamente sueño demasiadas estupideces con el agua, ¡Oh mira se apellida como yo! ¡OH, SE LLAMA RIN! ¿Lo hiciste a propósito Nanase?

-No. No puedes editar los nombres. Ese es el nombre oficial de la protagonista. Si quieres revisa la página oficial – La verdad era que Haruka no le había prestado mucha atención a los nombres de los personajes cuando empezó a jugar. Le parecía normal que una chica se llamara Rin, mas no se había percatado del apellido. Realmente era curioso que justamente la protagonista de ese RPG se llamara Rin Yamazaki.

Sousuke se sentía especial al ver que un personaje se llamaba como él y como Rin, a Haru como era obvio, no le podía importar menos.

-Oh maldita sea Yuka, pobrecita ¿ella se salva, verdad?… Cállate Yuuta, no molestes a Rin… Oye Nanase ¿podemos dejar que muera Yuuta?… ¡Oh, vamos Seitaro, Rin te ama! ¡Bésala, marica!

Ya se le hacía costumbre a Haruka que Sousuke comentara cada dos segundos, así que no le molestaba.

Sousuke bajo unos minutos para buscar lo que ordeno, le quito la laptop a Haruka, y le puso en las piernas la tan deseada sopa que no pudo hacer.

-Di ah…

-Creo que soy capaz de comer por mí mismo.

-Que te cuesta hacerme feliz.

Haruka comió de la cucharada que le dio Sousuke con todo su "amor" para él.

-Ok ya, eso fue demasiado gay… come tu solo, yo seguiré el juego- Sousuke agarro la laptop de Haruka y se la puso entre las piernas, Haruka estaba demasiado enfermo para quejarse, as que siguió comiendo de su sopa.

-Gracias…

Sousuke por su parte estaba tan distraído con el maldito jugo que no le presto mucha atención lo que le dijo Haruka.

Haru al terminar su sopa, se quedó dormido, Sousuke le remojo el paño y se fue a la sala para que pudiera descansar en paz, durante toda la tarde Haruka no despertó y Sosuke se la paso viendo televisión, y revisando si Haru se encontraba bien.

Ya había caído la noche, era un poco tarde, así que Sousuke se fue a su departamento, Haruka le agradeció que cuidara de él todo el día, pero antes de irse Sousuke hizo algo que ni el creyó que haría alguna vez.

-¿Oye me puedes dar tu numero?

-¿Para qué?

-Por si necesitas algo…

-No es…

Sousuke agarro el teléfono de Haruka sin permiso y anoto su número.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas… bueno cuídate…

Sousuke se fue… Haruka se quedó un poco impresionado, pero en vez de quedarse ahí parado decidió regresar a su cama, se sentía fatal todavía.

Sousuke regreso a su departamento, no le había llegado ningún mensaje de Rin, así que decidió descansar, para tener energía de cuidar a Haruka al día siguiente.

Fin del Capítulo 3

Espero lo hayan disfrutado ;w;

Bueno cuídense bechos para todas mis bebe º3º

Comenten

Las amo realmente las amo.

¿Les gustan los RPG games de terror? Jueguen Mermaid Swamp, enserio, es un buen juego, y no era broma, la protagonista si se llama Rin Yamazaki, y trata de pantanos y sirenas.

Seitaro Wakasugi x Rin Yamazaki HELL YEAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Notas del autor:

Gracias por comentar ;w; enserio no saben lo que significa para mi :D

Bueno Free no me pertenece blah blah, sino a Tokyo Animation y Animation Do.

Capítulo 4 Necesidades.

Nuestro héroe había regresado a casa sano y salvo después de haberse enfrentado al líder de gimnasio, pero todavía le faltan seis medallas más para poderse enfrentar al alto mando, ¿Podrá lograrlo?

Día 19.

Esa mañana Sousuke amaneció con muchas ganas de visitar a Haruka, su nuevo "amigo", puesto a que desde que Haru se enfermó se sintió como su único salvador.

Ya no odiaba tanto a Haruka, hasta pensó que podrían convertirse en amigos; pero ahora su meta no era esa, su meta era que Haruka no se muriera para el fin de semana.

Sousuke salió muy temprano ese día, para poder cerciorarse de que Haru se encontraba en cama, y no moneando en la bañera como solía hacer algunas veces.

Al llegar, Haru lo atendió como el día anterior, pero se veía menos mierdoso, y Sousuke se sentía importante por eso; a pesar de que lo único que hizo fue comprarle una sopa y darle una pastilla. Igual, nuestro héroe pensaba que sin él, Haruka se podría caer de las escaleras y morir al instante. Menos mal que lo tenía cerca.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte.

Sousuke noto que venían ciertos ruidos de la cocina, y eso no era todo, al asomarse encontró que habían vegetales picados en la mesa, y arroz recién hecho; estaba claro que Haruka estaba cocinando, o a menos que haya contratado a una linda señorita llamada Sonia para que le cocinara desnuda con un delantal… definitivamente era la primera.

-Nanase, ¿estabas cocinando?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – Sosuke lo vio como si confesándole aquello fuera el colmo del descaro.

-Sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte.- trato de sonar amable, trato.

-Ya me siento mejor…- 'mejor' decía él, Sosuke no aguantaba tanta desconsideración con sus pobres nervios.

-Nanase, en el momento en el que bajabas las escaleras ¡pudiste haberte matado!, o al llegar a la cocina tirar un cuchillo y…- Sosuke iba a seguir de largo pero Haruka no se iba aguantar tantas burradas.

-No soy tan tonto Yamazaki.

Sousuke hizo un gesto de condescendencia, pero él creía que Haruka era lo suficientemente tonto como para que eso sucediera.

-De todas formas quiero que te vayas a tu cuarto a reposar.- El doctor Yamazaki había hablado.

-Pero aun no termino el almuerzo.

-Lo terminare yo.

Haruka se quedó viendo a Sousuke como si hubiera dejado las llaves dentro del carro. ¡¿Realmente te crees capaz de terminar el almuerzo?¡ decía su mirada. Sousuke sabía que no poseía la capacidad suficiente para cumplir con esta tarea, pero no quería que Haruka se esforzara más de lo debido.

-¿Qué te cuesta hacerme feliz? – Era su frase favorita últimamente, pero Haruka no sabía cómo contrarrestarla. Pero uno de estos días encontraría la forma de hacerlo…

-…

-Al menos déjame ayudarte…- Si no fuera tan fastidioso, Haruka reconocería mejor las buenas intenciones de Sosuke.

-Está bien.

…

Sousuke se lavó las manos y ya se sentía listo para iniciar su tarea.

-Bien, agarra esa olla.

-aja.

-Y lávala.

-Ok.

Sousuke agarro la olla que le indico Haruka, estaba muy sucia, a Sousuke le costó un poco más de lo debido, y se dio vida combatiendo con su amiga la esponja, pero al final consiguió lavarla.

-Está listo ¿Y ahora? – decía todo temerario, como si no ahora no hubiera nada que no pudiera hacer. Él era perfecto y podría cumplir con cualquier tarea que le indicara Nanase.

-Ya está listo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya está listo el almuerzo. Déjame servirte.

-¿Y para que necesitabas la olla?

-Estaba sucia.

Sousuke se sentía engañado, ¿Era así de inútil en la cocina?, nuestro héroe iba a quejarse, pero no podía molestar a Haruka mientras estaba enfermo, así que le reñiría en otro momento.

Al terminar de comer, Sousuke lavo los platos, ya que Haruka podría ocurrirle cualquier cosa. Sosuke había visto suficientes programas policiacos como para creer que Haruka podría ser tan descuidado de dejar caer un plato mientras los lavaba y que este se rompiera en miles de pedazos, haciéndolos volar y que uno de ellos viajara hasta cortarle la yugular a su nuevo amigo. 'No en mi turno' pensaba Sosuke, que estaba dispuesto a proteger a Haruka de lo que fuera, hasta de lavar los platos. A Haruka le irritaba un poco que Sousuke lo tratara como un inválido que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, pero era mejor que la personalidad amenazadora con la que solía someterlo antes.

Haruka se fue a su cuarto a descansar. No es que estuviera muy agotado, pero no quería seguir escuchando riñas de Sousuke.

Ya era de noche, las luciérnagas rodeaban el lugar, las parejas salían y el chico que antes era el objeto de odio de Sousuke, se encontraba en cama todavía, a pesar de que la presencia de Haruka no interfería mucho con su día a día, tenía que admitir que esa tarde se la paso más solo de lo normal.

Nuestro héroe compro una pizza mientras Haruka estaba dormido, y lo despertó par que comiera y pudiera tomarse su pastilla.

-Gracias…

Sousuke se quedó mirando atentamente a Haruka mientras empezaba a comer su pedazo de pizza.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si…

Sousuke esperaba que Haruka le dijera algo más… pero no sabía que, esto causo que Haruka no pudiera comer en paz por la mirada insistente que tenía Sousuke puesta en él.

Ya era un poco tarde y Sousuke tenía que irse. Se despidió de Haruka y el pequeño delfín siguió durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

Día 20.

Haruka se encontraba mucho mejor que antes, la mañana parecía ser la misma de siempre; el deslumbrante sol, el cantar de los pájaros, el sonido que hacían los escalones al pisarlos, Sousuke medio muerto en la sala de Haruka con la televisión prendida, algunos mosquitos que molestaban a Haruka… esperen ¿Qué rayos hacia Sousuke ahí?

Haruka se acercó a él como si se tratara de una madre despertando a su hijo para que fuera al colegio.

-Yamazaki… Yamazaki… ¡Yamazaki despierta!

-Un minuto más vieja…- Sosuke apretó los parpados más fuerte, esperando el coñazo de su madre después de que la llamara vieja, pero el coñazo nunca vino.

-Yamazaki ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sosuke se dio cuenta que realmente no era su madre, solo era el latoso de Nanase.

-De que hablas yo vi… ¿Qué hago aquí? - ¿había conducido dormido hasta la casa de Haruka? ¿Pero entonces quién le abrió la puerta?

-Lo mismo me pregunto.

Sosuke se lo pensó seriamente esta vez, hasta que un recuerdo borroso viajo hasta él.

-Flash back-

-Tengo que irme antes de que el tráfico se ponga pesa-… ¿Es un nuevo capítulo?... creo que a Nanase no le molestara si me quedo un poco más…

Sousuke se sentó a ver su programa, pero el pobre se encontraba un poco cansado y poco a poco sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-¿Enserio? – Haruka no podía creer que Sosuke fuera tan tonto como para haber olvidado algo tan reciente…

-Y ni siquiera recuerdo como termino el capítulo…Maldición tendré que ver la repetición…- Haruka reviro los ojos, dejaría que Sosuke hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

-¿Quieres que te prepare desayuno?

-No es necesario me iré a *Cough*…

Oh no, tanto Haruka como Sousuke sabían que significaba esa tos… y no era nada bueno.

-Sera mejor que te haga una sopa…

Sousuke agarro del brazo a Haruka, mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra mano.

-Espera… aun tú estás enfermo, Nanase.

-Ya me siento mejor, además deberías ir a bañarte y cambiarte.

Sousuke se le escapaban otros tosidos pero intentaba disimularlos con toda la determinación que tenía; incluso intento cesarlos a la fuerza mientras seguía reteniendo a Haruka. De algún modo para demostrar que no estaba tan mal, pero después de parecer un idiota con las pupilas dilatadas intentando callar su tos, finalmente se rindió.

-Creo, creo, creeeo, que me está iniciando una gripecita.- ¿aun solo lo 'creía'? estaba resfriado el muy imbécil…

-Yamazaki suéltame y vete a bañar.

-Está bien. – Sí que le gustaba pasar penas delante de Haruka. Menos mal no era alguien que se lo echaba en cara. Haruka era la mejor persona con la que podías pasar penas con tranquilidad.

Sousuke boto el orgullo que no tenía por la ventana y obedeció a Haruka. No le gustaba bañarse en su casa ¿Pero que más quedaba?, se puso la ropa de Makoto que utilizo la otra vez y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ya casi está listo.

-Perdóname, fui un tonto al quedarme dormido en tu sala. Bien dicen que "solo los tontos se resfrían en verano". – Haruka quería decir "tienes razón." Pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Tranquilo…

Haruka le sirvió en un plato la sopa que había preparado.

-Gracias… huele bien. – Sosuke le echaba airecito con las manos a la sopa oliendo las especies, tenía tiempo que no tomaba sopa casera.

-Solo come. – A Haruka le incomodaba cuando Sosuke hablaba bien de su comida.

Sousuke probo un poco de su sopa, aparentemente le gusto porque siguió comiendo como que no hubiera mañana.

-Tu comida es genial…deberías enseñarme a cocinar la próxima vez.

Haruka se fue quitando el delantal que llevaba puesto, y se fue a otra habitación sin decir nada.

-Genial, ahora me ignora – Se dijo Sousuke así mismo con una amargura perpetua, mientras seguía comiendo la sopa que le había preparado Haruka.

Al cabo de un rato Sousuke se encontraba con la cara en el plato, se sentía fatal, no le importaba que su rostro estuviera en su comida, luego de unos minutos regreso Haruka y saco su cara del plato y lo termino limpiando.

-Yo puedo limpiarme solo…– Sosuke aún se preocupaba por Haruka, él sabía que de los dos, ¡Nanase tenía que ser el que se sintiera más mal! En esos momentos que se retiró de la cocina ¡le pudo haber pasado algo! – ¿Qué tal si viene un ladrón y se aprovecha de la situación, te entierra un cuchillo ya que eres muy lento y estas demasiado febril para defenderte y luego roba cualquier cosa? Quédate cerca mío Nananse.

-Realmente me importaría más lo que haya robado.

-A cualquiera pero…ni se para que dije esa estupidez. Olvídalo, tranquilo Nanase, nadie va a venir a enterrarte un cuchillo, ¡yo estoy aquí! – Sosuke tenía una cara de enfeeermo que se iba a desmayar en una cama en cualquier segundo, pero Haruka solo pudo quedarse ahí, viendo a aquel loco a los ojos, mientras le limpiaba la cara, porque su supuesto héroe aun la tenía sucia por haberla sumergido en el plato semi inconsciente.

Haruka termino de limpiarle el precioso rostro a nuestro héroe, y se fue a limpiar el plato en el que se encontraban las sobras de la sopa que había comido Sousuke. Después se ausento por unos minutos y Sosuke se alarmo. Los busco como loco en la casa hasta que lo encontró.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Preparaba tu habitación para que pudieras descansar.

-No tenías que hacerlo… ya planeaba irme.

-No te dejare ir en ese estado.

Sousuke fingió estar molesto, pero realmente no tenía ganas de conducir, se sentía fatal, y algo somnoliento, así que se dirigió al cuarto que había preparado Haruka para él; se recostó pero no conseguía dormir.

-¡Nanase!

Sousuke se quedó mirando el techo hasta que por fin Haruka se apareció.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo dormir…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Cuentéame una anécdota que tengas, ¿no tienes historias vergonzosas?…

Haruka se fue de la habitación, y regreso a la cocina. Sousuke intento una vez más dormir, pero era inútil.

-¡Nanase!

-¿Qué?

-Viniste más rápido…

-¿Eso es todo?

-Quiero algo dulce…

-No hay nada dulce.

-Realmente quería algo dulce…

Haruka suspiro, salió y busco la pastelería que estuviera abierta y fuera la más cercana a su casa y le compro lo primero que vio a Sousuke.

-Toma.

-Oh, no tenías que hacerlo realmente, ¡gracias Nanase eres lo máximo!

Sousuke disfruto mucho el postre que le trajo Haruka, ese chico era genial, era como el chico que molestabas en la escuela y te hacia los recados, con la diferencia de que Haruka lo hacía sin que lo intimidaras…

-Nanase.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No, enserio, no consigo dormir, al menos dame tu laptop…

Haruka suspiro y fue a su cuarto para darle la laptop a Sousuke, luego de dejarla se fue a la cocina.

-Genial, gracias… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora…?

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Sousuke dejo la cocina. Haruka se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo para ambos, estaba aliviado de que Sousuke ya dejara de llamarlo.

Al terminar, Haruka llamo a Sousuke, y este no respondía. Fue a buscarlo a su habitación para avisarle que la comida estaba lista.

-Yamazaki el almuerzo est…– Sosuke estaba engarruñado en las sabanas, ojos vidriosas e intensos, mientras mordía su labio inferior, no se podía ver lo que estaba viendo en la laptop pero Haruka tenía un mal presentimiento… - Yamazaki, ¿Qué estás viendo?

-¿Qué crees que estoy viendo? – le devolvió Sosuke con una risita nerviosa.

-… – Haruka rogaba que no estuviera viendo lo que creía que estaba viendo, pero era demasiado obvio…

-Vamos Nanase, no me mires así… somos hombres. – Ay Dios, no…

-…

-¡OK, SI, SI ESTOY VIENDO PRIDE AND PREJUDICE! – Yamazaki era muy raro… mucho – ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No, es solo que no creía que te gustara ese tipo de películas…

-Bueno ya lo sabes – Sosuke carraspeo un poco y dijo en el tono más macho que tenía – Además, Keira Knightley esta buenísima, ¿Qué necesitas?

-El almuerzo está listo…

Sousuke fue junto con Haruka a la cocina para disfrutar su delicioso almuerzo, Haruka miraba un poco raro a Sousuke, y esto lo molestaba un poco.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?

-No es nada…

Sousuke termino su comida y se fue a ver televisión como Dios manda, Haruka por su lado lavo los platos; Sousuke se sentía mal por hacer que Haruka se haya tomado las molestias de cuidarlo cuando él también se encontraba enfermo.

-Nanase…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?

-No realmente ¿Por qué?

-Para pagarte que me hayas cuidado, obviamente.

Haruka se quedó en silencio, a Sousuke no le extrañaba, siempre que salían juntos por alguna razón u otra, siempre terminaba mal.

-Tranquilo, esta vez no me comportare como un niño malcriado.

Sousuke ignoro el silencio de Haruka, quiera o no lo iba acompañar a donde sea que fueran, para así agradecerle su hospedaje.

Haruka agarro su laptop; a la vista en el explorador estaban cargadas tres páginas porno, y su carpeta de juegos abierta, el solo suspiro y dejo la laptop cargando, se sentía cansado por la fiebre así que se fue a dormir en su cama. Al despertar ya Sousuke no se encontraba en su casa a pesar de que era más temprano de lo habitual, bajo a hacer algo para cenar y se fue a dormir nuevamente.

Día 21.

El día de hoy era frio, nublado, los pájaros no se molestaron en salir con el canto de Sousuke, pero el aun podía vestirse por sí mismo para llegar a tiempo al baile.

Sousuke se sentía mucho mejor a la mañana siguiente, estaba planeando que hacer con Haruka ese día, tal vez invitarlo a comer algo que realmente le gustara, o tal vez ver una película que tal vez si le pueda gustar…

Sousuke después de decidir, se vistió sin los pajaritos, y fue a la casa de Haruka como siempre solía hacer; al llegar Haruka no le abría la puerta, Sousuke se pasó como diez minutos parado en la entrada.

Sousuke decidió llamar al teléfono del chico delfín, pero como cosa rara, no contestaba.

-Maldita sea, ¿para qué te compras un teléfono si no vas a contestarlo? – gritaba Sosuke desde la entrada.

Al cabo de otros cinco minutos Haruka abrió la puerta.

-Tardaste, Nanase…

-Perdón… ¿Podrías regresar en otro momento? – Era la primera vez que Nanase tenía una maldita emoción en sus ojos, aquellos ojos le suplicaban que se alejara de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me siento fatal.

Sousuke agarro de los hombros a Haruka y lo empujo para que entrara, se sentía ofendido, se supone que él tenía que cuidarlo. ¡Eran amigos ¿o no?!

Haruka fue al baño y Sousuke lo siguió, al llegar ya sabía lo que ocurría, Haruka se encontraba vomitando el Atlántico entero, y no le extrañaba, esos fideos realmente eran clandestinos y habían tardado en joderle el estómago.

-Bueno… ya había tardado. Tranquilo Nanase, te bajo la fiebre pero ahora tienes que dejar todo eso salir.

Haruka fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, Sousuke sabía que en este tipo de situación la víctima no tiene hambre y le da asco todo, y por más que intentes darle de comer este no querrá nada. Era irritante, pero lo había cuidado muy bien el día anterior así que no podía quejarse.

-Pediré comida a domicilio… como siempre.

Haruka ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no quería hablar con Sousuke en absoluto, a pesar de que apenas se hablaban.

-Ya pedí la comida… ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias.

Sousuke no podía hacer mucho por Haruka más que darle la comida. Al cabo de media hora llego la comida; Sousuke sabía que su misión era alimentar a Haruka quisiera o no. Se sentó al lado de su cama y le pidió que se sentara para que comiera.

-Realmente no tengo ganas de comer.

-Vamos Nanase tienes que comer, mira ¿No se ve delicioso?

-No quiero comer.

Sousuke tomo un poco de lo que había pedido, y se lo puso en la boca a Haruka para que comiera, pero aun no cedía.

-¡VAMOS, COME!

Haruka abrió la boca y mastico, realmente no tenía una cara de que lo disfrutara.

-Ya no quiero más...

-No seas bebe, tienes que comer… vamos dos más.

Haruka comió más rápido esta vez para que acabara su tortura de una vez.

-Bien, solo una más, puedes hacerlo.

-No quiero…

-Está bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí, pero en el almuerzo comerás más.

Sousuke se retiró para dejar en la cocina la comida que Haruka no se comió; lo dejo a solas para que descansara hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien Nanase, ¿estás listo?

-¿No puedo comer luego?

-No.

-Vamos, aquí viene, él quiere que lo comas, ¡vamos maldita sea, come!

Haruka evitaba todo lo posible aquella cuchara que se balanceaba hasta su boca, pero el forcejeo de Sousuke era más fuerte.

-Vamos cariño él bebe necesita nutrirse.

-¿Qué? – Era asqueroso escuchar a Sosuke así.

-No se me ocurre más nada, solo come.

-No quiero comer.

-Hazlo o te molesto con algún asunto de Rin, ¿sabes que estoy preocupado porque cambio su dieta? Tubo un problema con su nuevo nutricionista y los entrenadores están preocupados ¿quieres que hablemos de eso?

Haruka empezó a comer desesperadamente, realmente ya estaba harto de los problemas de Rin. Era su amigo y lo apreciaba, pero no soportaba que cada mes le viniera con un drama diferente. ¿Ahora tenía que escuchar los dramones que le echaba a Yamazaki? No gracias. Era suficiente escuchar los que le echaban a él como para aguatarse los que le echaba Rin a sus otros amigos.

-¿Sabe bien? – decía Sosuke victorioso.

-Más o menos.

-Bien, vamos pastelito quiero que te recuperes pronto para que podamos…

-…

-¿Qué?, se me agotan las ideas.

Haruka continúo comiendo, hasta que llego a la mitad del plato.

-El trencito... – Haruka cello su boca, ya no quería comer más –…choco contra tu cara y mato muchas personas ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya estoy lleno.

-Está bien…

Haruka se quedó dormido mientras que Sousuke no encontraba que hacer. No había nada bueno en la tele, y no sabía dónde se encontraba la laptop de Haruka, así que decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso e ir a dormir en la habitación de Haruka, por si acaso le pasaba algo.

Al acomodarse enseguida le dio sueño, y al quedarse dormido se le presento su sueño favorito.

-Maldita sea, ¿enserio? – estaba harto, era como una obsesión ¿Cuál era la causa de estos sueños?

Esta vez no se encontraba en la casa del Haruka delfín, esta vez era en la cima de un edificio, pero no importaba mucho, él sabía que era 'ese sueño', porque de todas maneras bajo sus pies solo se encontraba agua, y a su lado el pequeño delfín con una sábana ¿acaso siempre dormían juntos?

-Hola Yamazaki,

-Ya enserio, me empieza a irritar que cada tres días o no sé, tenga que soñar esto ¿me puedes decir de una vez porque rayos me encuentro aquí?

-Cuando conozcas mejor al Haruka de tu mundo empezaras a entender.

-¿¡ENTENDER QUE!?

El pequeño delfín se acercó a una pequeña mesa cerca del lugar que tenía un plato lleno de donas, agarro dos y se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Sousuke.

-¿Quieres?

-Oh, gracias.

-Y no puedo decirte.

-Oh Gracias Haruka Delfín. – le dijo sarcástico

A los pocos minutos Sousuke despertó, ¿Cuándo conozca mejor a Nanase empezare a entender?, Sousuke decidió no prestarle mucha atención, es decir, solo los protagonistas de las series le prestan atención a sus sueño porque lleva el código para derrotar a un villano, pero el solo era Yamazaki Sousuke, él no tenía enemigos, el único era Haruka y supuestamente eran "amigos", tal vez era una señal de que Rin le regalaría un televisor pantalla plana de muchas pulgadas con esa nueva función en 3D, si se hacía más amigo de Haruka… luego pensó que era una total estupidez y boto esa teoría.

Sousuke decidió irse más temprano de lo usual ese día, para su mala suerte empezó a llover muy fuerte, y decidió quedarse un rato más viendo la televisión.

Había pasado más de una hora y nada que paraba la maldita lluvia. Haruka se despertó y se dirigió a la sala para acompañar a Sousuke, lucia mucho mejor, obviamente era por el cuidado del doctor Sousuke, experto en irritarte hasta que comieras.

Sousuke pasaba los canales, hasta que por fin hubo algo que le intereso.

-Oh 'El Viaje de Chihiro'.

-¿Es buena?

Sousuke se quedó impresionado, ¿esa pobre criatura no había visto semejante película?

-Nanase, por favor dime que estas bromeando.

-No la he visto…

Sousuke pasó el canal rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede, acaso es mala?

-¿Qué si es mala? , Nanase cómo es posible que jamás la hayas visto.

-…

Sousuke tenía que pararse para dar un efecto dramático, este niño necesitaba ser catequizado.

-Es un clásico, es una de las mejores películas que ha sacado el Estudio Ghibli, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas visto?

-Supongo que la veré…

-Supones bien.

-… ¿Y por qué no lo regresas?

-Tiene unos minutos de empezada, no puedo dejar que la veas así. La veras cuando la repita la programación, déjame revisar la guía.

Haruka se quedó impactado ¿tan buena era para que Sousuke se pusiera a balbucear de esa manera?, Sousuke siempre balbuceaba, pero jamás por una película.

Para la suerte de Haruka esa misma noche la volvieron a pasar.

Habian pasado tres minutos de película, y Sousuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Haruka.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero ver tus expresiones ¿No es obvio?

-wow – ese 'wow' fue demasiado apagado para el viaje de Chihiro y para Sosuke

-¿Solo wow?

-Yamazaki por favor déjame ver la película tranquilo.

-Está bien, está bien, si me necesitas estaré por ahí.

Sousuke se fue al cuarto que Haruka que le había acomodado el otro día, claro que de vez en cuando se asomaba para ver las expresiones de Haruka, el cual eran las mismas casi siempre. Fue mejor ver la película con Rin, lloro como el propio idiota, pero al menos Sousuke compartió el sentimiento, mientras que Haruka no se sabía lo que sentía.

Hubo un momento en el que Haruka se puso a ver su teléfono, ¿Cómo era posible?, Haruka nunca veía su teléfono y ahora que le estaba enseñando una película importante para él ¿si lo agarraba?, Sousuke iba a matar a Haruka, pero en ese instante le llego un mensaje.

"Déjame ver la película en paz."

Sousuke se rindió y cerró la puerta, tomo la laptop de Haruka y se puso a ver "Pride and Prejudice" otra vez, pero ni eso le podía sacar de la cabeza que a Haruka posiblemente no le estaba gustando la película.

Ya Haruka había terminado la película, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sousuke, el cual lo agarro de los hombros y lo empezó a agitar.

-¿Qué te parecido?

-Fue bastante buena.

-Y…

-¿Y…?

-¿No me vas a decir cómo te sentiste en alguna escena especifica o algo?

-Creía que ella quedaría con… – ¡Al menos eso! ¡Gracias Señor! ¡Bien, Haruka si era humano!

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, Sosuke le dijo – ¡Yo también!, bien eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, buenas noches.- Sousuke se dirigió a su auto dejando con la palabra en la boca a Haruka.

Haruka estaba un poco cansado como para pensar en eso, y se fue a su cama a dormir.

Día 22.

Era lunes por la mañana, a Sousuke se le había olvidado por completo el capítulo de estreno de Dance Moms solo por enseñarle esa película a Haruka.

Esa mañana Sousuke se despertó un poco tarde, tenía que cuidar de Haruka, y su leve retraso pudo haberle causado la muerte, según él.

Sousuke fue a la casa de Haruka lo más rápido que le pudo permitir el tráfico.

Al llegar a la casa de Haruka este estaba saliendo…

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que pagar el agua.

-Ven, yo te llevo.

Haruka subió al lujoso carro de Sousuke que hacía que las chicas se derritieran por él y se dirigieron a su destino, la fila era un poco larga, pero de todas formas tenían que hacerla.

Ya a los diez minutos ahí la fila no avanzaba, y ya le estaba empezando a dar hambre a Sousuke.

-Oye, voy por algo de comer, ¿Te traigo?

-Si por favor.

Sosuke fue a comprar lo primero que encontró y regreso a donde se encontraba Haruka, y no se esperaba que su rival se encontrara a tan solo unas cuatro personas de la taquilla. Sosuke feliz por Haruka se acercó todo vivaracho hasta el, y de repente algo lo estremeció…

-¿Te estas col-…?

Sousuke reconoció esa voz, no necesitaba escuchar esa frase dos veces el mismo mes, era la misma vieja chiflada del parque de diversiones, no se iba a aguantar la misma discusión dos veces.

-No- La interrumpió de manera casi elegante, ya que sonó muy sexy su voz y media fila voltio para verlo- solo vine a traerle algo de comer a mi amigo, ya me iba…

Sousuke ya no parecía el agresor de viejitas que aparentaba ser, dejo a Haruka y le aviso que lo buscaría al rato; en ese tiempo Sousuke compro todo lo que le hacía falta para su viaje de regreso a clases, extrañaba la universidad pero no tanto a su emocionante trabajo en la compañía de su padre, después de sus compras, se fue en busca de Haruka.

-¿La vieja chiflada ya pago?

-No lo sé... ¿Por qué?

-No, nada, solo espero que se esté pudriendo en el calor… ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

-Está bien…

Sousuke fue a un restaurante familiar, siempre estaba abierto y era lo más barato que estaba cerca…

-¿Sousuke?

Esa voz… esa desafinada voz… solo podía pertenecerle a un pequeño idiota el cual no quería encontrarse.

-¿Nos conocemos? – Dijo Sosuke en una voz más gruesa de la usual y con una mano tapándose la cara

-¡Pero que cruel, soy yo Mo-…!

-Sí, sí, sé que eres tu Momotaro. – Maldito niño, tenía suerte de que Sosuke aun recordaba su nombre…

Haruka observaba la escena sin decir nada, era como el Nagisa del Samezuka, lo mejor era no interferir.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- Momotaro jalo a un pequeño individuo de existencia nula que se encontraba junto con él, no se trataba de ni más ni menos que 'no sé qué vaina Ai', así se llamaba más o menos; Sosuke solo sabía que el chico era un chicle y que no paraba de elogiar a Rin. Sousuke no le encontraba ese "talento" que Rin decía que tenía pero no podía darse el lujo de ser descomulgado por su Señor.

-No, veras Haruka y yo estamos saliendo y queremos estar a solas…– 'A ver si con eso se largan' pensaba Sosuke

Haruka se quedó mirando a Sousuke ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

-No te preocupes no nos notaras ¿cierto Nitori? – El muchacho ya estaba prácticamente sentado

-Momotaro, creo que deberíamos irnos.

Sousuke por primera vez le dio la razón a 'Nitori no sé qué vaina Ai', no quería verlos por más tiempo, lamentablemente terminaron sentándose a su lado de todas maneras.

-¿Y desde cuando salen? – pregunto el indiscreto pelirrojo

-¿Qué no que no te notaríamos? – Si Sosuke quisiera echar el cuento de como se le declaro con rosas y chocolates a Haruka, ya lo habría hecho. Qué niño tan molesto.

-Perdón. Nunca me imaginé que fueras gay; tuve mis sospechas, claro, pero imagine que el capitán Rin seria tu primera elección. – A Sosuke se le congelo la quijada. ¿Sospechas? ¿Rin su primera elección? ¿Y este niño se consideraba un Rintiano? Sosuke estaba aguantándose las ganas de pegarle una cachetada de 'confirmación religiosa'. ¡Él que debía ser descomulgado era ese niño!

-Momotaro te agradecería que te largaras. – le dijo conservando la poca decencia que aún le quedaba.

-Perdón…– dijo en aquel tono agudo e infantil. Sosuke quería matarlo.

Ya había llegado el pedido de Sousuke y Haruka, ellos comieron pacíficamente, mientras que por el lado de Momotaro y Aichiro, por alguna razón no paraban de ser muy escandalosos a la vista de Sousuke.

-Wow, ustedes son muy fríos el uno con el otro, normalmente las parejas…

-Ya enserio si no te callas te voy a partir la cara. – Ya Sosuke no le interesaba ser amable con el carajito.

-Pero que malo eres.

Sousuke y Haruka terminaron de comer y ya estaban listos para irse… pero de la nada Momotaro se le guindo a Sousuke, de esa misma manera en la que Sousuke solia hacer para demostrar los lazos de amistad con Haruka. A Sosuke le parecía el gesto de lo más asqueroso ahora que se lo hacían a él.

-Sousuke, realmente eres un muy mal novio, si querían estar a solas solo tenías que decirlo…– 'Este mocoso…'

Sousuke no le molestaba que Momotaro se dirigiera a él como un "mal novio", porque estaría seguro que no disfrutaría su relación con Haruka y seria así de fría normalmente…esperen, eso también le molestaba; que se lo dijera un chico como ese… por favor, Sousuke, era el galán de los galanes en esas cosas.

Sousuke le dio un codazo a Momotaro en el estómago y se fue, que chico tan suertudo, pudo haber vivido hasta esa corta edad…

Sousuke llevo a casa a Haruka, y se fue de una vez a la suya para poder descansar.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Notas del autor:

Este capítulo esta en honor a Hayao Miyazaki debido a que recibió un Oscar en honor a toda su carrera ;w;

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Comenten

Y si no se han visto El viaje de Chihiro (aunque lo dudo) por favor mírenla ;w;

Bueno me despido.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del autor:

Me disculpo anteriormente subi mal este apitulo (capitulo piloto y tal), esta era la versión que era (o sea ahora se entiende esta pinga xDD

Perdonen las molestias

Como saben no me pertenecen los personajes

Enjoy~

Capítulo 5 Malas interpretaciones.

Día 23.

Era una mañana resplandeciente. Sousuke se encontraba relajado, y se podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente y el chisme de la amiga que engordo después de tres años que no la veían, en otras palabras era un día bastante tranquilo.

Pero había algo que hacía que este día pasara de lo cotidiano, y esto era el mensaje de parte del señor de Sousuke, que le había dejado esa mañana.

"¿Estas saliendo con Haruka?"

¿A qué rayos se refería?, ¿una encomienda sagrada?, ¿una nueva demostración de sus poderes divinos?, ¿una visión?, ¿una zarza encendida?, ¿se estaría volviendo loco?, Sousuke no entendía a lo que se refería, y se sacrificó por los Rintianos. Hizo algo indebido, algo que no debía hacerse, le hizo un reclamo a su lord:

"¿De qué huevadas me estás hablando?"

Y como ya era costumbre en una conversación que involucraba a Haruka, Rin respondió de inmediato.

"Momotaro me dijo que los encontró cuando fue a co…"

Sousuke no siguió leyendo el mensaje. Ese maldito niño pelirrojo arruinaba la imagen de Sousuke que ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiar en primer lugar. Tenía que aclararle a Rin que no estaba incumpliendo ninguno de los diez mandamientos de los Rintianos.

"A mí ni siquiera me gusta Nanase, no creas lo que dice ese mocoso."

Eso le respondió, solo que con más emoticones, pero eso no era importante.

Sosuke había puesto primero 'A mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres' pero con decir 'Nanase' bastaba para que se sobrentendiera que aunque los simios vinieran a dominar la tierra, y Nanase y él fueran los únicos humanos sobrevivientes, el aun así aceptaría un establecido concubinato con la mona Chita.

Sousuke tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba Haruka. Guardo su teléfono y subió en Susana; que si no lo sabían, era el nombre de su auto.

Sousuke llego a casa de Haruka, el cual como siempre le atendió rápidamente. Sousuke se dirigió a la televisión para ver si había comenzado algún programa que le interesase; pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores veces. Cuando Sousuke prendió la televisión, este solo se quedaba en negro.

-¿Qué le sucede? – preguntaba mientras seguían dándole a los botones del control.

-Supongo que se dañó.

-¿Las televisiones se dañan? – pregunto en broma. Solo a él le pasaban esas mierdas…

Haruka solo siguió de largo y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero Sousuke seguía preocupado ¿Qué haría los siguiente siete días para entretenerse?, él ya había cambiado un poco y podía hablar con Haruka, pero, aun necesitaba la televisión, aun no se creía capacitado para hablar con Haruka todo el día sin cortes, sin parecer un idiota delante de aquel supuesto exigente interlocutor.

Sousuke se paró desanimado de su puesto, si no tenía nada con que entretenerse era obvio que tenía que hacer algo productivo por lo menos.

-¿Te ayudo? – se asomó con una timidez impropia de él.

Haruka también estaba penando por la falta de la televisión. La torpeza de Sosuke le daba miedo…– Sí, lava…

-¡NO VA A FUNCIONAR DOS VECES NANASE! – su timidez se había ido al demonio.

Haruka suspiro, ¿dejar que este loco tocara su cocina? Tenía que hacer algo pronto.

-Pero no planeaba cocinar. – intentó sondear a Sosuke, era muy riesgoso tenerlo en la cocina.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quería cereal con leche. – termino diciendo. Y casi se muerde la lengua al decirlo.

Haruka saco el sartén del fuego y guardo la caballa que planeaba cocinar, y saco leche y el cereal que le gustaba a Nagisa, que tenía guardado en caso de que el hiperactivo chico llegara acampando a su casa sin avisar.

-¿Y para que sacaste todo eso entonces?

-Iba a cocinar. Pero ya no tengo ganas. – dijo como lo más lógico.

Sousuke decidió no seguir discutiendo y se sirvió del cereal que tenía Haruka.

-Buen cereal. – comento el conformista de Sosuke.

-Qué bueno… – decía en su mismo tono de siempre pero en el fondo, Haruka estaba amargado por no poder desayunar su deliciosa caballa.

Era en momentos así que no podía hablar con Haruka, aparentemente tendría que estar enojado o con ánimos de querer ayudar para poder tener una conversación normal.

-¿Me enseñas a cocinar?

Haruka se quedó viendo por unos momentos a Sousuke, dudo por muchos segundos, pero al final le contesto.

-No

-¿Por qué no? – dijo algo dolido, pero en cuestión de un instante su rostro denoto un fuerte rencor hacia su 'amigo'.

Sousuke se levantó preparado para someter al pequeño delfín. Haruka para ahorrarse cualquier tipo de estupidez 'a la Yamazaki Sosuke', decidió aceptar.

-Bien, bien… – y en piloto automático se metió una cucharada del serial, olvidando que tenía servido eso en el plato – buen cereal.

-Si…

Sousuke hacía de las suyas para parecer un niño mimado delante de Haruka; a pesar de que en el fondo, se esforzaba por no parecerlo, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo; en su opinión, Nanase era el lunático del lugar.

Sousuke, después de terminar su plato, fue a lavarlo tranquilamente, sin saber que estaba siendo seriamente monitoreado por el dueño de la casa. Después de dejar a salvo la vajilla de la abuela, Sosuke se fue a la sala sin recordar que la televisión seguía dañada, y que no tenía ningún tipo de entretenimiento.

Sousuke decidió irse a dormir como que fuera su propia casa, total, siempre tenía aquel cuarto de huéspedes a su disposición. A Haruka no le importaba ¿Qué mal hacia?

-Yamazaki…

Haruka se agacho mientras zarandeaba el brazo del mayor. La manera que todo el mundo odia de ser despertado.

-¿Qué? – le dijo colérico mientras aun tenia los parpados sellados.

-¿Qué no querías aprender a cocinar? – le respondió de mala gana también.

-Ah, eso… otro día, tengo sueño.

Sousuke se arropo todavía más con la manta, y Haruka abandono el lugar sin darle importancia.

Luego como si un balde de agua fría se tratase, Sosuke recordó la razón del por qué se estaba acurrucando en las sabanas de la cama, del cuarto, de la casa, del pedazo de tierra que le pertenecían a Nanase Haruka. Se supone que él, fiel ciervo de la deidad sagrada, Matsuoka Rin, le había sido encomendado volverse uña y carne con aquel joven que se había ofrecido a enseñarle a cocinar hace unos instantes. ¡¿Qué rayos hacia durmiendo 'en el trabajo'?!

Sosuke entro como una saeta de fuego en la cocina, todo azorado, con ojos inyectados de sangre – Enséñame…

-¿Y tú siesta? – pregunto incómodo. Haruka pensaba que se había librado de Sosuke al fin.

-¿A quién le importa? – le dijo con una sonrisa galante. A Haruka le entro escalofríos.

Haruka le dio un par de vegetales a Sousuke para que los picara; parecía muy fácil, tanto, que Sousuke se cortó a los dos minutos. Haruka fue a buscar el kit de emergencia, desinfecto la herida, y luego saco una curita y se la puso.

-¿No tienes una con animalitos? – le dijo en el oído a Haruka ya que estaba tan cerca mientras le ponía la bandita. Era un chiste para disipar su vergüenza al haberse lastimado a los pocos minutos de haber iniciado su clase de cocina.

Haruka hizo contacto visual con el herido y le dedico una mirada despectiva. Aunque Sosuke no sabía si era porque creyó que hablaba enserio o porque pensaba que era un completo inútil en la cocina.

-Solo bromeo, cielos…

Sousuke fingió como que no pasó nada y siguió picando, con más cuidado esta vez.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – se cercioro el profesor. ¿Qué tal si Sosuke se cortaba un dedo y tendría que llevarlo a emergencias? Lo mejor sería tener cerca su pequeña cava con hielo, solo por si acaso…

-No me trates como a un niño…– Haruka no pensaba que Sosuke era un niño. A veces si era infantil pero más que eso, era un idiota, un gran, gran, idiota. –Ok, actuó como uno muchas veces, pero estoy seguro de que quiero intentar esto.

Después de un largo rato picando vegetales, Sousuke tuvo su primer exitoso resultado.

-Maldita sea, ¡LO LOGRE! – blasfemó como si de un partido de football se tratase

Sousuke se encontraba con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, eso y que había picado cebolla también. Al fin su primer acierto. Había conseguido cocinar una ensalada y arroz. Para haber sido su primera clase estaba muy bien y más si el aprendiz era Sosuke. Haru no podría estar más orgulloso.

Haruka y Sousuke comieron pacíficamente ese día. No hubo mucha interacción, es más, no se hablaron el resto de la velada. Sousuke se despidió de Haruka después de que limpiaron la cocina. Llego a su casa y puso a cargar su celular, ignorando un par de mensajes que le habían llegado. Luego de eso se recostó en su cama para continuar aquella siesta pendiente hasta el otro día.

Día 24.

Esa mañana Sousuke dejo su teléfono en casa debido a que lo olvido enchufado en una esquina de su cuarto. Al no estar en su rango de visión, no recordó llevárselo consigo. Como siempre los pajaritos y los ratones lo vistieron, y salió de su casa con una gran sonrisa de galán que sedujo hasta la casera de su departamento, algo asqueroso pero cierto, era Sousuke, no había partícula que no se fijara en él.

Sousuke se dirigió a la casa de Haruka como Rin manda. Hoy quería aprender a hacer algo útil nuevamente, algo que seguro cuando regrese a la casa de sus padres ya no querrá aplicar cuando vea a su pobre madre cansada cocinando.

Sousuke espero un rato en la puerta pero como raras veces pasaba, Haruka no lo atendía, y como si fuera un suertudo delincuente, la puerta se encontraba sin seguro.

-¿Nanase?, ¿estás en casa? – Sosuke se relamía por dentro, ya quería ver la cara de su 'amigo' para atosigarlo con el tema de los 'ladrones y de las puertas bien cerradas'. Que suerte que Nanase tuviera un amigo tan atento como Sosuke.

Sousuke al ver que no encontraba respuesta, entro de todas maneras y fue a su cuarto, y en efecto se encontraba en ese lugar, durmiendo como el pequeño ángel que era, parecía tan frágil, era adorable. Sousuke decidió no despertarlo, pero no tenía nada que hacer y se hacía muy tarde para su gusto, y entonces decidió hacer algo que hace dos días no se habría molestado en hacer.

Sousuke se dirigió a la cocina, lugar en donde entrenaba todas sus habilidades de "No seas un mantenido" por su maestro Haruka Nanase.

Apenas había recibido una sola clase, pero ya se creía capacitado para poder hacer un almuerzo para ambos.

Sousuke miro todo lo que se encontraba en el maldito lugar como que supiera que rayos iba a cocinar, si tan solo la televisión sirviera para que le diera alguna señal.

Pero Sousuke no era un cavernícola, tenía tecnología. Se fue al cuarto de Haruka como el propio intruso que es, al haber entrado a la casa sin permiso; agarro su laptop y lo consiguió lo que necesitaba, una receta fácil que hasta un mono podía hacer, 'Nanase quedara sorprendido', pensó nuestro héroe con aquella cara de genio malévolo salida de los cuentos del Dr. Seuss.

Una ensalada de moras, esa fue la gran cosota que hizo. Lo malo fue que le faltaban algunos ingredientes, así que tuvo que complementar con lo que tenía a la mano, pero Sousuke estaba seguro de que le gustaría. Al terminar, fue que se dio cuenta que no se había puesto el delantal. Ya no había caso ponérselo después de haber de terminado de cocinar, pero Sosuke quería verse como todo un laborioso estudiante en frente de los ojos de su maestro, y se dirigió a su habitación, fingiendo discreción, toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Sosuke volvió a entrar a hurtadillas como cuando llego y se le acerco.

-¡NANASE! – le grito aterrizando de golpe en su cama. Haruka pego un salto también, pero por el susto. Le dedico una mirada aterrorizada al tosco sujeto y tomando en cuenta la situación, le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sousuke se acomodó al lado de Haruka y le mostro su obra maestra. Sousuke puso su típica cara de "lo logre y por eso soy mejor mierda que todo el mundo" que solía poner cuando ganaba, mientras que Haruka se quedó mirando el platillo sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto impaciente

Haruka aun en shock por la presencia del intruso en su casa y en su cama, se asomó para ver que tenía en las manos – ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Comida… no estabas despierto así que decidí hacer esto.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

Sousuke ya estaba harto de la preguntadera de Haruka, y solo había hecho dos preguntas. Sousuke saco unos cubiertos de la nada y para darle un efecto teatral, hizo malabares con ellos y se le cayó uno al suelo.

-Tranquilo traje otros por si eso ocurría. – Haruka no sabía si reír o darle un coñazo.

-No tengo hambre todavía…– le dijo sinceramente.

Haruka se recostó nuevamente y se cubrió con su sabana, mientras que Sousuke puso el plato en un lugar seguro, para después quitarle la sabana a Haruka.

-Vamos, me esforcé mucho, no me puedes dejar así. – le decía mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre el pecho del menor y hacia fuerza para que le doliera. – Hazme feliz.

Haruka se paró nuevamente irritado, detestaba cuando Sousuke decía eso, pero no quedaba de otra tenía que complacer a ese niño.

-Bien, ¿Listo para saborear la combinación de armonía y estilo?

-Por favor Yamazaki, hasta un mono puede hacer una ensalada de moras.

Sousuke puso mala cara, era lógico que su maestro le pareciera la mayoría de las cosas que hiciera mediocre debido a su nivel, pero no tenía que decirlo de esa manera. Sousuke fingió que ya no le importaba y se sentó en el suelo de espaldas. Haruka decidió no dar tantas vueltas en el asunto y empezó a comer la ensalada de Sousuke, y no sabía muy bien que digamos. Haruka tenía miedo de enfermarse nuevamente, pero no quería ver a Sousuke 'desanimado' supuestamente.

-Esta… rico…

-¿¡ENSERIO!?

Sousuke se levantó nuevamente eufórico pero luego intento disimularlo. Había logrado impresionar a su maestro. Si tan solo supiera que se estaba aguantando las ganas de correr al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

-Dame, quiero probar.

Sousuke le quito de las manos a Haruka los cubiertos que tenía, y le dio una probada a esa tan maravillosa obra que había logrado crear.

-… ¿Enserio esto está bueno? – le pregunto escéptico. Cayendo en cuenta de su fracaso.

A Sousuke le parecía demasiado malo el sabor y puso los cubiertos en el plato como si se tratara de las sobras que nadie comía. Haruka no sabía si seguir fingiendo o decirle que era un asco y que tenía que seguir asistiendo a clases.

-…No lo está.

Sousuke volvió a desanimarse sentándose en el suelo a pie de la cama. El maestro realmente no sabía qué hacer para que algo no le afectara.

Haruka se bajó de la cama para sentarse en el suelo y quedar justo al lado de Sosuke – ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerla?

Sosuke se conmovió por la cercanía de Haruka ¿Nanase aun quería seguir enseñándole cosas? ¡Qué chico tan paciente! – ¡Sí!

Sousuke agarro de los hombros a Haruka y lo empujaba hacia el frente mientras caminaban a la cocina. Extrañamente ese tipo de cosas ya parecían costumbre entre los dos. llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, Haruka le dio las indicaciones a Sousuke para hacer la ensalada… fue el entrenamiento más duro que ha tenido Sousuke en un largo tiempo, pero al final logro hacer su tan deseada ensalada.

-Aun no lo puedo creer. Ya sé hacer dos ensaladas entre ayer y hoy – Sosuke tenía miedo de volverse demasiado bueno en la cocina, ¿Qué diría su madre si lo viera? ¿Qué tal si la humillaba en su hábitat natural?

-Ni yo mismo me lo creo. – le corroboro condescendiente su maestro

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo por haberte tomado tantas molestias conmigo. – Sosuke contemplaba su ensalada, aun incrédulo.

Sousuke probo de su nueva ensalada, y estaba muy buena, ahora podría presumírselo a su madre, que sabía hacer una ensalada tan perfecta como aquella.

-Tienes que probarla. – le dijo el orgulloso aprendiz. Pero como ya presentía que el menor se le iba a escapar, dijo su frase infalible. – hazme feliz.

-Está bien, pero antes déjame ir a…– Sousuke le metió un cucharon en la boca a Haruka para que la probara. Tenía que probarla. Haruka ya detestaba que le diera la comida en la boca, y más sin avisar; el joven por poco se ahogaba.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿Te gustó cariño? – su rostro pretencioso era un fastidio, todo él era un fastidio.

-Si esta buena, ahora déjame…– Intento nuevamente pero Sosuke volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué es más importante que mi ensalada?, no seas malito, anda solo un bocado más. Anda, anda, por mi ¿siiii~?

Sousuke realmente estaba orgulloso de una ensalada súper simple, imagínense cuando Haruka le enseñe a cocinar algo mucho más complicado. Haruka mastico rápido lo que Sousuke le dio de comer.

-Ni siquiera la estas disfrutando ¿Aun no te gusta? – hizo un notorio puchero con su boca para fastidiar a su maestro.

Haruka, irritado, se comió otro bocado y mastico lentamente hasta tragar. Después de eso le dijo al fin – ¿Ahora si puedo atender a Rin?

-¿A quién? – pregunto descolocado el devoto Rintiano.

Rin se encontraba en la propia entrada de la cocina, con una maleta en una mano y con una cara de incomodidad total. Sousuke recordó los últimos minutos en las cuales ignoro la existencia de Rin; y se puso a pensar en todas aquellas palabras que había dicho hace unos momentos cuando creyó estar en intimidad con su 'amigo' Nanase. Realmente no había dicho nada grabe, solo dijo tonterías, chistes, bromas…bromas que seguro el señor Rin iba a malinterpretar…

-Rin ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Rin se rascaba el cuello nervioso, y Sousuke sabía por qué lo hacía. Era obvio que había malinterpretado aquellas cosas que le había dicho a Haruka.

-Oye, es un mal entendido… tú me conoces…– se carraspeo un poco.

Rin solo se hizo el loco, y probo la ensalada con otro cubierto limpio.

-Sí, esta buena. – elogio su creación acompañada de una risita nerviosa.

Pero en reflejo a la situación y a su propia estupidez, Sosuke atino a reñir a su mejor amigo por la cosa más trivial del mundo– ¡Rin!, ¡ese era el plato de Nanase! ¡En la perola de allá hay más, animal!

-¡Cómo si fuera la gran verga tu maldita ensalada!

Al menos aquello había devuelto a la normalidad a Rin. O Sosuke sabía como trata a Rin o ambos eran de la misma calaña. Sousuke se quitó el delantal, y se lavó las manos. Haruka solo se limitaba a observar a ambos especímenes, pues ambos eran demasiado escandalosos. ¿Cuándo seria la próxima vez que habría paz en su casa?

Haruka al ver que los dos no iban a parar de gritarse obscenidades, que extrañamente los hacían sentirse como en casa, el dueño de la propiedad decidió por fin romper con aquel acalorado reencuentro de los hermanos tiburones del Samezuka.

-Makoto viene más tarde…

El esfuerzo que había hecho Sosuke para disipar la intranquilidad de su amigo se había ido al caño, pues Rin se puso incomodo nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de Haruka. Todos sabían, hasta Haruka, que Makoto y Rin salían; y que por "estupideces de Rin", según todos los que conocían la historia, habían terminado. Sousuke por un lado estaba aliviado de que si Makoto estaba presente, Rin no tendría cabeza para fastidiarlo acerca del asunto de que 'él y Nanase eran novios', pero luego recordó que la sangre Rintiana está en sus venas, y que no quería que su mejor amigo se la pasara incómodo con su ex.

-Nanase, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas?

El joven nadador quería protestar ante aquella demanda. Su semblante claramente decía "Esta es mi casa. Si quieren hablar a solas, vayan afuera"

Sousuke miro unos segundos a Haruka, esos ojos de flojera de moverse a otro sitio eran muy evidentes, Haruka solo dio un largo suspiro y se fue de la habitación dejando al chico atractivo y a su Dios a solas.

Aquel tema era incómodo para Sosuke. Él sabía que Tachibana tenía tanto o más derecho que Rin de venir a la casa de Nanase. El papel de Sosuke tenía que ser el amigo comprensivo, él debía estar de su parte – Rin… sé que…

-¡Genial, yo soltero y hasta Haru tiene con quien tirar! – espeto amargado.

Sosuke quedo en shock con aquello – ¡¿Nanase está teniendo sexo con alguien?! – después de exclamar aquello, salió de su estupor rápidamente y se quedó viendo a la nada, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Rin, y le dijo con un aire reflexivo – Bueno, nunca se puede decir que conoces realmente a una persona…

Rin se quedó viendo a Sousuke con una severa expresión, Sousuke retiro su brazo y se dispuso a dejar su teatrito.

-Nanase y yo no estamos saliendo maldita sea, solo que nos cachaste en un momento gay… eso sonó mal. Pero no hablemos de mí. Tranquilízate, sé que quieres volver con Tachibana, y él es un chico muy amable, demasiado, y te perdonara, aunque te hayas comportado como un imbécil…

Rin se quedó viendo a Sousuke como si le agradeciera sarcásticamente que le haya llamado imbécil.

-Sabes que lo digo en broma. Además aún falta mucho para que venga Tachibana; ya pensaras en algo.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así no sé qué mierda decirle...

-Ya pensaras en algo. Tienes tiempo, relájate.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Haruka acompañado de la orca que supuestamente llegaba mucho más tarde. Ambos estaban comiendo un par de mandarinas que se encontraban en la mesa. Y Sosuke se preguntaba "¿Nanase, por qué le das mandarinas a Tachibana sabiendo que mi ensalada es mejor?

-Olvida lo que dije. Actúa natural – le susurro a su lord seguido de una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Makoto como todo buen ciudadano, saludo a Sousuke y a Rin de la manera más dulce y afectiva posible, ¿Qué mejor ejemplo de la sociedad que el que saluda a su ex como que fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida?, Rin, por su parte, apenas pudo pronunciar palabra, cualquier vocalización de su parte delataba lo nervioso que estaba, mientras que su amigo solo se dedicaba admirar aquella ensalada que nuevamente volvía ser su centro absoluto de atención.

-¿Quieres, Tachibana? – intento meterle por los ojos a su compañero en estatura.

-Oh, no gracias Yamazaki, que amable de tu parte, pero acabo de comer. – respondió encantadoramente el ex de su amigo.

Sosuke seguía con su crisis de que nadie quería comer de su ensalada, pero la supero poco a poco, mientras recordaba que los problemas de Rin eran un poco más serios que los suyos.

Alguien tenía que decir algo, y Rin estaba demasiado asustado, y Haruka no era la persona más habladora del mundo como para salvar la situación. el único que podía llevar a cabo esta misión no era otro más que Yamazaki Sousuke, el mejor agente de Rin.

-La televisión de Nanase se dañó, y tenemos que ir a comprar una nueva. – decía aquello como si fuera un problema que le concernía a toda la asociación de vecinos.

Sousuke pensaba que dejarlos a solas era lo mejor, y aprovecharía para comprar el reemplazo de su único entretenimiento en la casa de Haruka. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Rin sería feliz y su amistad con Haruka estaba salvada, lo que a su vez haría aún más feliz a Rin. Sosuke estaba haciendo ademan de ir a efectuar su treta, pero el brazo de su mejor amigo lo retuvo a último minuto. Sosuke miro a Rin y todo se había acabado. "Oh, no." Ya entendía la indirecta. Rin solo hacia esa cara cuando quería que hiciera algo por él, o cuando necesitaba un baño; y Sosuke estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Rin sabía perfectamente donde quedaba el baño en casa de Haruka…

-¿Quieren acompañarnos? – trato de decir lo más casual posible el anfitrión de la excursión.

-Por supuesto. – respondió jovial el dulce joven de ojos verdes.

-Seguro. – a Sosuke se le congelaba la sonrisa compitiendo en buen humor contra el ex de su amigo.

Todos se montaron en el lujoso carro de Sousuke, su único y verdadero orgullo en la vida. Haruka se sentó en el puesto de copiloto, ninguno de los dos insensibles querían saber nada acerca de la relación entre sus dos amigos.

Al llegar a la tienda de electrodomésticos, aparte de ver cosas útilmente inútiles que nunca utilizarían en toda su vida, porque después de comprarlas sabían que agarrarían polvo en su casa, encontraron la sección en donde se encontraban los televisores. El sujeto que los atendió se quedó impresionado de que hubiera cuatros hombres tan atractivos en un solo sitio, cosa que hizo que su autoestima decayera un poco.

Había de todo tipo de televisores. Como siempre, Sousuke estaba empeñado en el más caro y grande que había, y a pesar de que él mismo se ofreció a pagarlo, Haruka decidió comprar uno completamente normal que no se saliera de su propio presupuesto. Sin embargo, nuestro malcriado héroe planeaba esperar a que Haruka se distrajera para cambiar la orden y junto con el dinero del menor, completar para comprarse el que quería.

Sosuke era consciente de que había estado demasiado tiempo concentrado buscando el susodicho televisor; casi ni había sentido el tenso ambiente que despedían los ex amantes, pero fijándose bien, no había ambiente tenso alguno, "Maldita sea Tachibana ¿por qué eres tan buen chico?" pensaba el más alto. Rin, sin embargo, parecía un pobre desposeído, y aquello era demasiado lamentable para Sosuke de ver. Se le acerco e intento ser buen amigo.

-¿Qué pasa marica, no puedes disculparte y ya? – sutil, así era el señor Yamazaki. Pero su mejor amigo le daba la razón.

-¡Eso intento, eso intento! Pero…Makoto está actuando tan calmado que no…no puedo – Rin solo podía morderse las uñas en el momento, y Sosuke como buen amigo, le quito la mano de la boca, casi volándole los dientes afilados en el proceso.

-¡Deja la mariconada Rin, por Dios! – y eso lo escuchó casi toda la tienda. Haruka, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese timbre de voz de su 'amigo', lo ignoro inconscientemente. – ¿qué quieres que haga el pobre infeliz? ¿Qué este enojado contigo, que te llore, que te mande a la mierda? En mi opinión Tachibana te está dejando el terreno libre para que agarres tu gay trasero y te disculpes.

-¡¿Y qué tal si no es así?! Qué tal si no le importa, y más bien está actuando así porque ya tiene a alguien más – Rin tenía una cara que decía "Rápido, dime que no es así" y Sosuke que ya había dado su veredicto, le fastidiaba el rodeo que tomaba la situación. Él quería estrenar la nueva tele…

-Si es así, entonces, 'el que se fue de villa perdió su silla'

-¡Sosuke! – Su amigo le hacía señas para que bajara el tono – ¿no tienes algo mejor que decirme?

-En realidad si, y esto si te ayudara, escucha – se carraspeo la garganta y pidió su atención – 'El que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste' – Rin lo vio con un odio indescriptible ¿iba a seguir con los refranes, tan poco le importaba su crisis?

-Cielos, gracias abuela – Al menos Rin había quitado la patética cara que tenía antes y eso era suficiente para Sosuke. – Está bien, hablare con él, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Sosuke puso mala cara con aquello. Él sabía que había malacostumbrado a Rin con los años, y aunque le fuera a pedir algo irrazonable, el de todas maneras haría hasta lo imposible para complacerlo. Pero, una vez más, Sosuke se recordaba que Rin era la única religión que le funcionaba. Él iba a escuchar la petición de su amigo.

-Bien. Dime lo que quieres, rápido, antes de que me arrepienta. – Sosuke se masajeaba los temples mientras veía al otro lado de la tienda a Haruka y 'al minúsculo televisor que no iba a dejar que se llevara su amigo'.

-Quiero que te lleves a Haruka. – Sosuke puso mala cara otra vez, ¿dejarlos solos a Rin y a Tachibana? ¡Eso había intentado en la casa de Nananse y él no había querido!

-¿Boquiabierta, no te di el chance de que hicieras eso en casa de Nanase?

-¡Eso no hubiera funcionado, Makoto se habría ido a su casa y yo hubiera terminado solo en la casa de Haru! – Sosuke reviraba los ojos con aquello, 'Cómo si Tachibana fuera a dejarte solo cuando vienes de visita DE AUSTRALIA' pensaba Sosuke – Solo llévate a Haru.

Sosuke estaba que comía vidrio; si se llevaba a Haruka a casa ya mismo, entonces no tendría oportunidad de burlarlo y comprar el televisor gigante.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, llevare a su casa a Nanase!

-¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡No estoy diciendo que se vayan del centro comercial! ¿Cómo rayos nos iremos Makoto y yo de este lugar? Y no quiero que si en dado caso, me rechace, tengamos que irnos en taxis separados o peor aún, juntos en mismo taxi…

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos aquí cerca? – los ojos de Sosuke brillaban, tal vez si podría llevarse el televisor que quería. Pero Rin tenía que hacer de su parte también. – Perfecto, pero toma. – Sosuke saco su billetera y le dio su identificación y su tarjeta de débito a Rin – Yo me llevo a Nanase y tú te quedas con Tachibana pagando el televisor, ¡Pero no vas a pagar el que se está llevando Nananse sino…– Sosuke tomo por la nuca a Rin y le fijo la vista bruscamente en dirección al flamante televisor gigante de la tienda –…aqueeeel!

-Gracias por el torticolis, animal.

Sosuke se dispuso a cumplir la misión encomendada. Se le acerco a Haruka por detrás y como cosa rara, Sosuke le puso el brazo sobre su hombro en son de camaradería. Makoto estaba cerca de ellos y Sosuke aprovecharía para montar su teatro. Haruka tenía un mal presentimiento…

-Nanase ¿qué dices si tú y yo damos un paseo por allí? – sonrisa de galán activada. Sosuke esperaba que Haruka cooperara con él.

-Primero tengo que pagar el televisor – le dijo con esa voz apagada de siempre mientras sostenía su billetera abierta. Sosuke iba a matarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso – Sosuke tomo su billetera y saco la identificación y todas las tarjetas que tenía Haruka, las dos de débito y la de crédito, todas ellas. – Tachibana paga, toma, él tiene que saberse la clave de alguna ¿no, Tachibana? – Makoto tomaba las tarjetas mientras lo veía confundido pero con la eterna sonrisita inocente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – le susurro Haruka, y Sosuke sonrió en lo bajo, parecía que Haruka si iba a cooperar con el después de todo.

-Tu solo sígueme la corriente. – le dijo como ventrílocuo profesional, con aquella sonrisa plástica que a Haruka le daba escalofríos. – Bueno, Haruka y yo nos vamos a tomar un café, ¿oíste, Rin?

Rin salió desde atrás de Makoto y trato de disimular un poco su nerviosismo – Está bien, nosotros pagamos aquí.

Haruka suspiraba cansado. Solo se dedicaba a ser el muñeco de trapo de Sosuke, retenido por este con su brazo como gancho. Ajeno a toda a esa pantomima que estaba montando Sosuke para Rin. Solo faltaba que Makoto callera con aquella treta tan burda…

-Pero ¿por qué no esperan a que paguemos esto y nos vamos todos juntos? – Razono inocente el atractivo chico de ojos verdes. 'Maldita sea Tachibana…"

Rin estaba empezando a sudar, lo que lo hacía ver menos atractivo, y si Rin no estaba cien por ciento buenote a la hora de suplicarle a Makoto que vuelva con él, y por consiguiente vuelva a Australia sin novio, eso dejaría muy mal parado a Sosuke como presidente del consejo de rintianos asociados.

-No, Tachibana, no es eso precisamente, veras…– 'aquello' no le había funcionado muy bien la última vez que quiso salirse con la suya, y aunque dicen que el orden los factores no altera el producto, el intentaría con 'aquello' una vez más –…Yo y… 'Haruka' queremos estar solos ¿si me entiendes?

Haruka entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, a esto se debía su mal presentimiento. Rin, que no estaba en el rango de visión de Makoto, se tapaba la boca avergonzado, 'perdónenme' decían sus ojos, y Haruka no sabía a quién echarle la culpa, si a Rin que movía a Sosuke con el dedo o si a Sosuke, que era un idiota.

Makoto, que era una persona racional, y estaba delante de ni más ni menos que Nananse Haruka y Yamazaki Sosuke, no pudo encontrarle sentido a las palabras del mayor.

-¿Estar solos…? No me digan que piensan discutir…– decía preocupado. Makoto si era racional. Si Sosuke quería estar a solas con Haruka, lo más obvio seria que este quisiera buscarle pelea. Rin con aquella salida de Makoto solo pudo atinar a golpearse a sí mismo en la frente.

-No, no claro que no, ¿Cómo crees que yo y… 'Haruka'…vamos a ponernos a discutir? No, claro que no. ¿ci-cierto? – Sosuke buscaba ayuda desesperadamente y Nanase podría ser su único aliado en ese momento. Pero Haruka no estaba de humor para burlarse de Makoto, y nunca lo estaba. El menor solo respondió con un seco "así es", para complacer a Yamazaki, pero sabía que Makoto no había captado todavía la indirecta de aquel asno.

-Si no es así ¿por qué no se esperan? Después de pagar aquí nos tomamos todos un café. – 'Maldita sea Tachibana, déjanos ir…'

-No, no, ya va, espera Tachibana, creo que no me-…no 'nos' estas entendiendo. – decía mientras señalaba eufórico a Haruka que cargaba una cara ausente. – Queremos estas 'a soooolas', para hacer… 'cosas' – Rin se tapa la cara con ambas manos, entreabriéndolas para que sus ojos pudieran ver aquel predicamento en el que había metido a su amigo.

-¿Qué cosas? – Makoto sabía que Sosuke era un poco estrafalario, al igual que Rin; y todo lo que hacía o decía era más estrambótico de lo que realmente era; no lograba captar a lo que Sosuke se refería ¿qué 'cosas a solas' querría hacer Sosuke con Haruka?

Lo único que a Makoto se le ocurría con esas características, seria 'prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Rin', pero su cumpleaños no estaba ni cerca y Rin venia tan seguido de Australia a Japón, que sería absurdo prepararle fiestas sorpresas de bienvenida cada vez que se asomaba por el aeropuerto, aparte que Rin odiaba esas cosas de todas maneras. Le había agarrado miedo a las sorpresas desde que le pusieron aquella mascara del pajarraco de Iwatobi y lo arrastraron a que viera la piscina llena de pétalos.

Sosuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su cara estaba roja, pero no de pena por decirle aquellas indirectas a Makoto, sino porque se estaba enojando realmente con el dulce muchacho. Y lo peor era que Rin no le estaba ayudando en nada; pero se lo perdonaba, porque sería raro que interviniera de todas formas.

-'Esas' cosas que uno quiere hacer a solas con otra persona. – La voz de Sosuke sonaba mecánica, sentía que ya le había dicho a Makoto varias veces que Haruka y el eran novios pero en realidad no lo había dicho ni una sola vez.

Makoto no hallaba que hacer, no podía entender a Sosuke. El pan de Dios de muchacho se quedó viendo a su mejor amigo con una mirada confusa y una ceja levantada – ¿Haru, que está pasando? – Haruka le devolvía una mirada fastidiada a su amigo, él quería estar fuera de aquello.

Sosuke tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Embriagado en cólera, apretó en su mano el brazo de Haruka y este jadeo en dolor por el apretón ¿Qué más claro podría ser? ¿Qué tan difícil era entender aquello? -¡Maldita sea, Tachibana! ¡Esto! – Sosuke jalo a Haruka y lo atrajo hacia si en un forzoso beso. Al principio planeaba ser un piquito, pero como el menor tenía la boca abierta por el reciente dolor infringido hacia su brazo, en auto reflejo, y para que no se viera extraño, Sosuke tuvo que ajustarse después de chocar, abriendo su boca también para poder quedar encasquetado en el rostro del otro.

Por la cercanía, ambos podían ver los lagrimales del otro, causados por haberse chocado los dientes en el proceso. Haruka estaba inmovilizado por Sosuke y este aún estaba asimilando lo que había pasado. Al quedar en esa posición, irremediablemente, y en puro piloto automático, había metido su lengua dentro de Haruka y aunque la lengua de este se encontraba inafectada por el rose de la suya, Sosuke tuvo que estimular la de Haruka. Se habían quedado demasiado tiempo inmóviles y si ya la cosa se había puesto de ese tamaño, lo mejor era llevarlo hasta el final.

Sosuke entrelazaba desinhibido su lengua con la de Haruka, que permanecía inmóvil, y solo llego a moverla cuando el menor se sintió sin aire. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Sosuke, él pensaba o Haruka no sabía dar besos franceses o le daba mucho asco la situación. Para evitar que el apuesto joven de negruzca cabellera muriera ahogado, Sosuke se despegó de él, lentamente, sacando su lengua en el aire y le seguía la de Haruka, dejando entrever un hilo de saliva que colgaba entre ambas.

Rin tenía la mandíbula por el suelo, un poco sonrojado, ahora dudoso de que Sosuke le haya dicho la verdad cuando le afirmo que no salía con Haruka. Pero el que estaba rojo hasta las orejas era Makoto, no fue sino hasta que Sosuke le dedico una mirada determinada, que pudo articular palabra, y solamente llego a decir "Lo lamento…tanto." Sonsuke le sonrió victorioso. Mientras por dentro se revolcaba en humillación '¡Que vaina más homosexual de la vida! ¡Fue por Rin, por Rin, recuérdalo! ¡Pero aun así, que gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!'

Mientras tanto, Haruka no sabía que sentir ¿se le aflojaron unos cuantos tornillos a Yamazaki desde el trecho de su casa a la tienda? No solo había hecho algo absurdo sino que también en un lugar público ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo en público? ¿Acaso Sousuke no era el tipo de chico que le importaba demasiado su apariencia como para pasar semejante pena? … al parecer era la naturaleza del muchacho, y como siempre, Haruka termino arrastrado por ella.

-Sí, bueno, hoy queríamos pasarla a solas, y eso, y a veces me entraban ganas de decirles "oigan, ¿pueden irse un minuto a la mierda?" pues sí, eso pensé, como sea, 'Haruka' y yo nos vamos…hacia allá, afuera. Ustedes paguen aquí, y nos reunimos…más tarde. – Sosuke quería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible del establecimiento, todavía tenía a Haruka agarrado del brazo y se iba a ir de la tienda así sea arrastrando al otro en el proceso. Dio media vuelta junto con 'su novio' y se dispuso a irse.

-Mami ¿por qué esos hombres se besaron? – Sosuke odiaba a los niños a veces.

-¡CALLATE MOCOSO! – y con toda la dignidad del mundo, Sosuke y Haruka salieron del local.

Sousuke que caminaba junto a un Haruka más vegetal que de costumbre, le empezaba a pesar la culpa. Él había metido a Haruka en tremendo show. Makoto aún seguía con su crisis de madre y Rin iba a comprarle el televisor gigante a Sosuke, pero con su propia tarjeta, su amigo se lo merecía…

Sousuke, al salir lo primero que hizo fue escupir y limpiarse con su chaqueta la boca. Entro a una panadería y trato como mierda al empleado para que lo atendiera rápido, compro una cola he hizo gárgaras afuera. Luego empezó a joderse la cabeza, pensando en que no debió haberse dejado dominar por la ira, aquello que había hecho podía coronarse como la cosa más idiota que había hecho en su vida, la más idiota y la más gay.

Sosuke se sentía culpable pero trataba de no lucir muy afectado delante de Haruka para que no lo viera como una gran cosa.

-Perdóname Nanase, vamos te invito a comer. – Aquella era la única técnica que tenía Sosuke para compensar a Haruka. Era repetitiva, y las probabilidades de que aquel almuerzo saliera mal, como todas sus salidas, eran altísimas.

Haruka seguía sin emitir ninguna palabra; Sousuke fingía como que nada ocurrió, al final se fueron a un restaurante que quedaba en el mismo centro comercial, se veía lo suficientemente distinguido como para hacerle una gracia a Haruka, pero lo suficientemente ordinario como para hacerle entender que aquello no fue una gran ofensa.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron, y para la suerte de Sousuke no se encontraba nadie conocido quien los pudiera molestar. 'Ninguno de esos mocosos del Samezuka tienen dinero para costearse un almuerzo aquí…' pensaba Sosuke.

Sosuke miro a Haruka y se tranquilizó al ver que parecía el mismo Haruka de siempre. Un pésimo compañero. Inexpresivo y poco comunicativo. Pero parecía buena señal.

-Perdón, fue por Rin, ya sabes… tu sabes. – intento excusarse.

Haruka solo asintió, a Sousuke le parecía bien que no le afectara, pero aún así le irritaba su silencio. Ahora podía notar la diferencia, el silencio de antes era muy diferente al de ahora, Sosuke supuestamente podía sentir una tensión, un aire pesado entre ellos,

-Mira, solo fue un beso ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! – Haruka dejo de ver el menú y le dedico una mirada confusa a Sosuke ¿y ahora que le pico?

-¿así como? – pregunto fastidiado.

-¡así, así! ¡Cómo si te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras a enterrar un cuerpo! ¡O robar un banco! – Haruka veía a Sosuke con el ceño fruncido, mirada severa e indiferente, como si estuviera divisando a un psicópata – ¡Actúas raro! ¿Acaso nunca has besado?

-No – le respondió por reflejo, sin fijarse en el tono retorico de Sosuke, que había empezado a quejarse consigo mismo desde hace un rato.

Aquello lo había dejado fuera de base – ¿Nunca antes has besado?

-No. – reitero inafectado. Sin embargo aquello hizo enojar un poco a Sosuke.

-Nanase, yo ya me había dado cuenta allá en la tienda. En momentos así, tienes que defender tu orgullo de hombre y decir que has besado cientos de veces. Yo no te creería pero ambos fingiríamos que sí. ¡Está tácito! – le desesperaba su forma de ser. ¿Cómo podía decirle tan tranquilo que era un virgen?

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de ocultarlo. – Sosuke se preguntaba si 'ocultarlo' en general o 'ocultarlo delante suyo'. Es verdad que ahora eran más amigos que 'amigos' por encargo, pero Sosuke no sentía seguro, para empezar Haruka jamás le ha dicho seriamente, y de frente, que son verdaderos amigos.

Un hombre en traje se les acerco con una libreta y un lapicero.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Sosuke estaba tan concentrado en el proceder de Haruka, que había olvidado que estaban en un restaurante y aun no habían pedido.

-No, lárguese. – le dijo con desprecio al empleado, sin ninguna delicadeza, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harruka.

Sousuke agarro por el brazo nuevamente a Haruka y lo saco del restaurante a jalones. Haruka estaba cronometrando el tiempo para ver cuánto tardaba en arruinarse un intento de intimación amistosa en la calle con Sosuke. Pero esta vez Sosuke había interrumpido el momento. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿También estaba pensando que en cualquier momento algo pasaría, y era más seguro ir a comer en su casa?

Mientras tanto otras ecuaciones se llevaban a cabo dentro de la cabeza de Sosuke. Al parar de hamaquearlo de aquí para allá, finalmente se decidió a preguntarle.

-¿Quieres una puta, es eso, te conseguimos una puta? – Nuevamente Haruka veía con cierto desdén a Sosuke ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? ¿Era por Rin? ¿Su presencia en Japón lo tenía descontrolado?

-No, estoy bien.

Sousuke estaba frustrado, soltó a Haruka del brazo y miro a los alrededores, al encontrar lo que buscaba, Sosuke fue y tomo a una chica que andaba acompañada con un chico, a lo mejor su novio.

-Préstamela un minuto. – le dijo intimidante al sujeto.

Sousuke la agarró del brazo y la llevo hasta su amigo. Sosuke señaló a Haruka para que la chica posara su atención en él.

-¿Quieres besarlo?

La chica se quedó viendo a Haruka de arriba abajo – Seguro. – afirmo de manera juguetona y desinhibida.

Haruka le pidió a la chica que se retirara, ¿Por qué Sousuke hacia todo esto?

-¿Ella no era tu tipo? – pregunto comprensivo.

-Yamazaki, ese no es el punto, realmente no me importa. – le decía bajando la mirada, el asunto del beso que se habían dado, ahora si empezaba a incomodarlo.

-Entonces, si te gustaba la chica después de todo- Sousuke estaba utilizando su tono de broma, aquel tono confidente que pudo haber usado con Rin tranquilamente, pero no estaba hablando con Rin, estaba hablando con Haruka, y aquello le parecía una sacada de punta de lo más ofensiva, si Sosuke se sentía arrepentido, que al menos tuviera la decencia de pretenderlo por un tiempo más prolongado. Aquello que había hecho con él y aquella chica, le parecía una falta de respeto.

-Me voy a casa. – le dijo finalmente.

Sousuke se quedó como el chico que le rompió el corazón a su novia, y tenía miedo que en algún lugar del centro comercial, el sentido arácnido de Tachibana se activara…

Se dio cuenta que su actitud no fue la mejor de todas. Sabía que Haruka se merecía una disculpa. Sousuke fue a la tienda más cercana y le compro un chocolate por ser el truco más viejo del manual; no compro las flores porque ya había rebasado su cuota de gaysidad por un año, y si eso no funcionaba, también le llevaría dos kilos de caballa de la pescadería preferida del joven.

Sousuke fue a la casa de Haruka el cual dejo nuevamente la puerta abierta. Puso la caballa en la nevera y se fue a buscar a Haruka. Este estaba en la sala dibujando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sousuke se acercó a Haruka con el chocolate en mano.

-¿Quieres? – iba a decir 'perdóname' mientras se lo extendía, pero simplemente no le nacía.

Haruka se quedó viendo indiferente la pieza de dulce. – No, gracias – y siguió dibujando.

Sosuke sabía que Haruka aún seguía disgustado. Era hora del plan 'B', cocinar por tercera vez, ¡Y se estaba arriesgando!

Pero Sosuke era más listo de lo que le había hecho creer a Haruka. En vez de cocinar realmente, solo se puso a mover cachivaches en la cocina, haciendo ruido, como si de verdad estuviera intentado cocinar algo. Naturalmente, el ruido proveniente de la cocina alarmo a Haruka de sobre manera y se fue corriendo para detener a aquel demente.

-¿Que rayos haces? – pregunto severo.

-Cocinando algo para que no estés enojado conmigo. – Sosuke estaba sentado en la mesa con dos ollas que había usado para crear aquellos sonidos. Haruka se acercó a la estufa y con unas pocas miradas se dio cuenta que había sido un engaño. Miro a Sosuke esta vez con algo de expresión en el rostro, estaba enojado. Sosuke aprovecho aquel rostro para inspirarse. Tomo la mano de Haruka y se la puso sobre el pecho. – Perdóname. Por todo. Por involucrarte. Por engañar a tu amigo. Por el beso. Por ofenderte. Y por ser una molestia, todo el tiempo…Perdóname.

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio, y Sousuke estaba desesperándose, quería que le dijera algo, hasta 'Púdrete bastardo' estaba bien, quería que le dijera lo que sea. El silencio se estaba prolongado y Sosuke impaciente, choco su frente bruscamente contra la de Haruka para hacerlo reaccionar

-¡Habla!

No se habían golpeado muy fuerte, pero ahora Sosuke se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho eso, se quedaron así un rato con la frente apoya en la del otro. Haruka no estaba del todo enojado con Sousuke, aquella indiferencia había sido más que todo para enseñarle a Sosuke que debía respetarlo. Dio un largo suspiro y finalmente le dijo:

-Te perdono…

-¿Enserio?

-Supongo.

-Eres lo máximo – Sousuke abrazo a Haruka apretadamente, casi levantándolo por completo. Extrañamente Haruka le permitió aquella confianza. – Está bien, te voy a bajar, me estoy jodiendo el hombro. – Lo bajo y Sousuke hizo como que nada de lo que ocurrió ese día paso, al igual que Haruka.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Cómo hacemos, 'Haruka'? – dijo tentativamente.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. No lo había llamado por el nombre en son de ofenderlo tomándose aquellas libertades, le había salido espontaneo el gesto, de querer ser más efusivo con su nuevo trato de ahora en adelante.

-Espero que no te moleste. – Se cercioro – lo dije tantas veces en frente de Tachibana, que ya me suena natural saliendo de mi boca.

Nunca había sido un tabú para Haruka llamar a sus amigos por el primer nombre, y Yamazaki, que nunca fue un amigo formal, siempre fue considerado como alguien cercano a su persona y hasta parecía un caso especial. Pero si él se sentía cómodo así, entonces él también podría poner de su parte.

-¿Alguna petición en específico, 'Sosuke'?

A Sosuke le sonó repugnante de la boca de su amigo, pero ya se conocían lo suficiente como para llamarse por el nombre, ¿O no?, Haruka necesitaba unas clasecitas, pero todo iría bien.

-Necesitas practicar. – dijo burlón, pero luego se carraspeo un poco, acababa de disculparse por todas las burradas que había hecho hasta ahora ¿iba a empezar a acumular más? – No, puedes cocinar lo que tú quieras. Es más, te deje una sorpresa en la nevera. No es una PS4, pero es caballa. – Los ojos de Haruka brillaban en deseo.

Sosuke aprovechando la confianza aún más, y le pregunto:

-¿Entonces, 'Haruka', qué tan alta es la probabilidad de que Tachibana perdone a Rin y vuelva con él?

-La probabilidad es tan alta, que aquel espectáculo que dimos fue innecesario. – le dijo secamente

El fornido chico miro a otro lugar, apenado – Eso pensé…

Lanzando un gruñido seguido de un movimiento de hombros, Sousuke le restó importancia, como a todo lo que le producía vergüenza, dejo a Haruka solo en la cocina y se fue a sentar en el sillón de la sala para prender el televisor dañado. Y seguía dañado. Lo que le hizo recordar…

-¡Mierda! ¡Deje a Rin y a Tachibana en el centro comercial! – Sosuke reviso su celular y tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y mensajes. – ¡Haruka voy a buscar a Tachibana y a Rin, ya vengo!

-Está bien.

-Ya regreso, adiós. – y antes de cerrar la puerta, Sosuke volvió a recordar otra cosa –… ¿Haruka?

-Dime…

-¿Me puedes perdonar por otra cosa? – 'Qué fastidioso' pensaba Haruka.

-Sí, sí, te perdono por todo.

-Bien, que bueno, porque compre el televisor más grande de la tienda. Ahora sí, adiós, ya regreso. – Sosuke aventó la puerta y arranco en su auto rápidamente.

Haruka sonreía de medio lado, eso ya lo sabía.

Al final del día Sousuke se enteró que Rin había regresado con Makoto, y fue la razón del por qué no lo estrangulo cuando los fue a buscar después de haberlos dejado abandonados. El televisor si lo pago Rin, y Sosuke ya no sabía a quién más amar, si a su auto o al nuevo televisor. Sosuke tenía una conversación pendiente con Makoto, acerca de Haruka, pero justo ahora su prioridad principal era conectar el televisor nuevo a tiempo para ver uno de sus programas que iba a iniciar en breve…

Fin del capítulo 5.

Espero les haya gustado ;w;


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del autor:

Me vuelvo a disculpar por subir el capítulo piloto anterior :V, golpéenme xD

Y nuevamente me retrase ;-; perdónenme realmente lo siento, pero, estoy viva y no pienso dejar este fic hasta que lo termine ewe

Nuevamente Free no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation Do.

Gracias por los comentarios me hacen sentir poderosa ;w; no saben cómo me emociono con que les de risa :'DD son unas beshezas ustedes

Bueno ya basta de parloteos, en este capítulo Sousuke posiblemente es más tonto de lo usual.

Capítulo 6 Todos tenemos un lado femenino.

Cuando un amigo le dice a otro que olvide un asunto, este nunca lo hace. Te tranquilizan diciendo que lo olvidaron, pero no puedes creerles, siempre habrá un momento en que discutan por una estupidez y tu amigo suelta: "¿te acuerdas cuando paso ese asunto que dijimos que olvidaríamos?"

Algo parecido estaba enfrentando nuestro héroe Yamazaki Sousuke junto con su nuevo y oficial amigo, Nanase Haruka; cuyo perdón al fin se había ganado. Lamentablemente para nuestro campeón, o más bien para su amigo, Sosuke no podía evitar recordar aquel penoso accidente. Todo le recordaba a aquello. Era incapaz de olvidar un asunto en el cual se le había pedido expresamente que olvidara.

Día 25

Sousuke, al llegar a su departamento, después de ver un poco de televisión, se recostó en su cama, y no conciliaba el sueño. Detestaba eso y todos sabemos el porqué. Es el momento de 'recordar todos los errores que cometiste en tu vida'. Aquello seguro iba para largo.

Sousuke recordó el maldito besito inocentón que desvirgino a Haruka ese día. Al mayor aún le daba un poquito de vergüenza, pero trato de pensar en positivo; tal vez Haruka era una chica, una muy linda chica que se hacía pasar por hombre después de un accidente que marco su infancia y que estaba enamorada de él. Sousuke se abofeteo así mismo después de pensar en tal estupidez. Sousuke sabía que Haruka era un chico después de verlo incontables veces en torneos donde tenía traje de baño masculino y el pecho descubierto. Y si no era suficiente prueba, también había visto "al hermano menor de Haruka" en las duchas. Así que al diablo todo.

Sousuke ya no quería seguir recordando, sabía que después de pensar en Haruka, seguirían los otros millones de arrepentimientos que le faltaban por revisar, no faltaba mucho para que terminara pensando en la cena de navidad del año pasado en casa de Rin, en la cual no debió haber pedido repetición…tres veces.

Sousuke salió de su departamento a correr hasta quedar exhausto unas horas después, se ducho y se fue a dormir tranquilamente. Y al quedar dormido por fin se quedó atrapado en el mundo de su sueño favorito.

Esta vez sí se encontraba en la sala de la residencia de Haruka. En frente de su nuevo televisor, y a su lado lo acompañaba un Haruka delfín, y del otro una chica que nunca había aparecido en anteriores sueños. Llevaba un bikini y encima un delantal bastante coqueto, de esos con los cuales el marido fantaseaba que vistiera, como única prenda, su joven y voluptuosa esposa soñada.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Sosuke se la comía con una lasciva mirada. Al fin estaba soñando con cosas "útiles".

Sin esperar la respuesta de su escamoso amigo, Sousuke rodeo desinhibidamente con ambos brazos a la fémina, y Haruka delfin, algo irritado, se dignó a decirle quien era la tan hermosa chica que se encontraba a su lado.

–Es Haruka. – Sosuke contrajo sus pupilas, y sin soltar a la chica, le dirigió su atención al introvertido delfín.

– ¿Es un "tú" chica? – Sousuke empezó a hamaquear a la muchacha como si fuera una muñeca inflable.

–Sí, así es.

Sousuke tomó a la chica por las costillas y la lavento para ponerla sentada entre sus piernas y se estaciono en su cuello, oliéndolo sin ninguna delicadeza. Sosuke, al reconocer su fragancia, soltó un bufido y dijo:

–Huele a agua, más bien a piscina, si, a cloro…

Haruka delfín se movió de su posición y agarro un pequeño cojín que se encontraba por la zona, y se lo tiro a Sousuke, y como estaba demasiado ocupado olfateando y tocando a "Haruka chica", ni le prestó atención al atentado.

–Déjala en paz. – Haruka delfín poso sus aletas en su cintura, demostrando que estaba un poco enojado.

–Es mi sueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera, si no me vas a decir que hago aquí, mejor disfruto un poco de la compañía. – Sousuke aprisiono aún más a la chica, poniéndola más cerca de él y sentándola en sus piernas, encasquetando su retaguardia sobre el bulto que se estaba formando debajo de ella.

Haruka delfín trato de razonar nuevamente con aquel troglodita – Por favor déjala en paz, la estas molestando.

–No lo parece – Sousuke tenía razón, aunque era más sumisa que todo, parecía disfrutarlo un poco, ¿y quién no, con semejante bombón?, Sousuke empezó a besar el cuello de 'Haruka chica', su cabeza solo pensaba que ese no era Haruka, era demasiado linda como para serlo, realmente necesitaba una novia con urgencia…

Cuando Sousuke fue a tocar su intimidad, toco algo que no se esperaba que estuviese ahí. Con una ceja levantada y con la típica calma con la que hablaba uno cuando está soñando, pregunto:

– ¿Es un tipo?

– Intente advertirte – El pequeño delfín tomo un poco de la taza de té que tenía en la mesita, la cual Sousuke no había notado al llegar.

Sosuke dejo salir un largo gruñido, bajo sus manos abandonando el cuerpo de la chica, para dejarlos sostener su peso mientras se echaba para atrás, en una moción de decepción -Ah maldita sea que asco.

Un pequeño pingüino se acercaba al área, Sousuke no había notado su presencia hasta que este pequeñito amigo empezó a hablar.

–Haru, tenemos que irnos – El pingüino agarraba de la pierna a la chica que aún seguía sentada en las piernas de Sousuke. Ella se levantó tranquilamente y Sosuke la veía con algo de melancolía mientras se paraba, y la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sousuke a modo de despedida.

– Oigan chicos, creerán que sueno como un disco rayado pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Y otra pregunta, esta si es nuevecita, de mi para ustedes ¡¿Era necesario que pasara por esto?!

–El numerito lo montaste tú mismo en mi sala.

Sousuke se quedó mirando al pequeño delfín con aquel aire de molestia con el cual solía fulminar en años pasados al verdadero Haruka; pero se le paso el enojo casi al instante, al recordar que solo era un maldito delfín que aparece en sus sueños cuando un día le iba mal. Ni siquiera valía la pena enojarse con aquel ser ficticio, producto de su imaginación frustrada por no haber recibido en su octava Navidad aquella pista "City Srarkport showdown" de Hot Weels que tanto quería.

–¿Y me vas a decir de que va el sueño o no?

El pequeño delfín lo miro con irritación. Sosuke penaba que el producto de su imaginación no debía darse el lujo de irritarse cuando él era el que estaba más irritado por estar allí

–Si hicieras un pequeño esfuerzo, y lo pensaras bien, aunque sea solo un poquito, lo sabrías. Bueno, y sin aun después de eso aún no lo sabes, pues…tarde o temprano lo descubrirás.

–Pero que consuelo, espero que temprano entonces… ¡Mierda, díganmelo ustedes y ya!

Haruka delfín agarro un par de mandarinas de la mesa y se las ofreció a Sousuke, el cual se sentía como el chico más burro de la clase.

Haruka delfín se recostó en las piernas de Sosuke y se quedó dormido allí mientras Sousuke veía la televisión, en donde estaban televisando una misa en la parroquia Rintiana principal de la ciudad.

Sousuke finalmente despertó del mal nacido sueño que nunca le decían de que iba. Sousuke miro en el interior de su pijama, más específicamente en la zona de sus pantalones, y si, había llovido hace unas horas y la maldita gotera del techo de su cuarto que nunca recordaba reparar, lo jodió esa noche. Se quitó el pantalón mojado y lo aventó contra la pared con toda la ira posible.

–Realmente necesito una novia.

Sousuke se dio una larga ducha y fue a casa de Haruka. Aún estaba pensando que fue un marrano al hacer eso con esa Haruka, pero pensó que solo estaba soñando con cualquier chica, ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente Haruka?, eso no tenía sentido viera por donde lo viera.

Sousuke llego a casa de Haruka; como de costumbre, este le atendió enseguida, por lo tanto no tendría que experimentar con otra ensalada rara.

Sousuke se sentó en el añorado puesto en donde se ponía a ver televisión como el rey que era. Aún pensaba en ese sueño, y esto llevo al recuerdo del beso. Pero que maldito asco. Era Yamazaki Sousuke, se preocupaba por cosas inútiles, tenía que dejar ese mal hábito.

Sousuke dejo de pensar en tantas estupideces y se puso a ver la televisión, lo unico que lo relajaba. Haruka se sentó a su lado, como solía hacer cuando dejaba algo cocinándose.

Lo primero que se dejó ver en la pantalla fue una película de romance entre adolescentes. Las que más detestaba Sousuke. Ya iban por la típica escena medio sexual entre el protagonista y la chica mala.

Sousuke paso el canal. No se iba a calar una película mala. En otro canal estaban pasando los primeros minutos de otra película, en otras palabras muchos créditos y una cancioncita de suspenso, él no tenía ni puta idea cual era la película.

Todo comenzó con una escena muy cómica. Y Sosuke pensó que tal vez sería una película con la cual podría relajarse.

– ¡AUNQUE AMBOS SEAMOS HOMBRES, YO LO AMO!

Mala idea, era una película de un chico travesti y su amigo. Sousuke enseguida lo paso a otro canal, la maldita película solo le hacía recordar aquel accidente.

Sousuke pasaba los canales, y todas eran o películas navideñas ñoñas, o una tipica película romántica con una protagonista tipo a lo Jennifer Aniston.

-¿No hay otra cosa en la televisión?

Sousuke estaba enojado, y no tenía razón para estarlo. Haruka al ver que Sousuke no se encontraba mentalmente estable, tal vez porque Rin no estaba lo suficientemente lejos y eso hacia que sus neuronas explotaran, decidió revisar el almuerzo.

-¿Quieres comer de una vez?

-¿Cocinaste sin mí?- Sousuke lo dijo más en un tono burlón que otra cosa. No era como que Hauka hubiera cocinado sin él a propósito, que solo se dieron las cosas así. Pero sabía que era más que todo porque no le había gustado su ensalada de moras del día anterior, que con mucho esmero se molestó en preparar.

Haruka solo frunció un poco el ceño. Su nuevo aprendiz era irritante si lo intentaba, y siempre lo intentaba.

–Sí, cocine sin ti.- El tono de Haruka se hizo un poco más tenso de lo normal por alguna razón, y Sousuke no pudo evitar notarlo.

Sousuke se paró de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a Haruka. Le agarro de las mejillas con ambas manos y se le quedo viendo unos segundos.

–Te ves gracioso. – Le jalo los mofletes y después de sobárselos, le pego una bofeta suave en uno de ellos – relax, Haruka.

Haruka aparto la mano de Sousuke y este se sento a comer lo que le había preparado. Sousuke no encontraba que hablar con Haruka, como siempre, hasta que al fin se acordó de algo muy importante.

–Eso me recuerda…- Sousuke dio una larga pausa y tomo otro bocado de la deliciosa comida de su maestro. Haruka se le quedo viendo por un larogo rato para que terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir… pero ese momento nunca llego.

–¿Te recuerda…?

–Ah, no nada tranquilo.

Sousuke se quedó viendo a Haruka atentamente, dejando este un poco nervioso por la cara que tenía nuestro héroe… tenia una rostro muy intimidante. Seguramente le pediría una servilleta.

–Haruka…

–¿Qué?

–¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser una chica?

Haruka dio un largo suspiro ¿A qué venia esa pregunta tan de repente?, Haruka siguió comiendo sin prestar más atención a las estupideces que dijera Sousuke. Mentalmente, nuestro héroe se arrepintió de lo que le dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo habia dicho, ¿Por qué decía tantas pendejadas?, nadie lo sabía.

Sousuke lavo su plato como un buen chico y se dirigió a la televisión, en la cual estaban pasando otra película de adolescentes curiosos en donde todo giraba en torno a la fiesta en la casa de la maldita perra que gobernaba la escuela.

–Que programación más de mierda tenemos hoy…

Sousuke paso su canal a uno que jamás lo decepcionaba, su canal de Realitys, pero lamentablemente estaban pasado algo que no le interesaba.

"Entonces el me engaño con una de sus amiguitas." El típico reality de mujeres fogosas…

Sousuke pasó nuevamente el canal a la fiesta de Sasha, la puta de la escuela de la película que no le interesaba ver.

– ¿No quieres salir Na… Haruka?

– ¿A dónde?

–Ya pasado mañana debería de estar en Tokyo, tengo que llevarles un regalos a mis padres… ¡Oh Sasha no me esperaba eso de ti!

– ¿Enserio?

–No, en todas las películas la chica puta siempre derrama agua o cualquier sustancia liquida en la protagonista – Sousuke quedo impresionado que Haruka no supiera la dinámica de las películas de adolescentes… por suerte.

–Me refería a lo de que te tienes que ir a Tokyo.

–Ah, sí, y me está dando pereza.- Sousuke apago la televisión y se paró, para dirigirse en su bellísimo auto paa poder ir a comprar lo que sea.

– ¿Qué crees que es bonito para una mujer de mediana edad?

Haruka se quedó mirando al vacío ¿Acaso mirar el vacío era su cosa favorita en el mundo? Le encantaba hacerlo.

–¿Me estas escuchando? – Sousuke se acercó a Haruka a semi gritarle en el oído. Si Haruka no fuera tan buena persona, le abría volado los dientes por hacer eso.

–Sí, te estoy escuchando. – le dijo en su tono apagado de siempre

– ¿Por qué actúas así?, actúas mas odioso y frio de lo normal. – Haruka se voltio para ver la cara de psicótico de Sosuke.

–Actuó como siempre. – Según Sosuke, no.

–No es cierto, ¿Es por lo de ayer?, ¡ay ya supéralo Na… ruka…-! – Aun le costana decir su nombre de pila cuando se enojaba.

–Ni siquiera estoy actuando extraño, además que ya se me había olvidado.- Haruka, irritado, descargo su peso en la ventana mientras apoyaba su mentón en su palma. pudieron dejarlo hasta ahí, pero con quien hablaba no era Makoto Tachibana, era Yamazaki Sousuke, eso no podía terminar ahí.

–Por favor Haruka, mis besos son difíciles de olvidar. Supéralo ¿sí?

Sousuke le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Haruka. Al nadador prodigio no le gustaba nada a donde iba la conversación, tenía que ser Yamazaki Sousuke… Haruka fue retirando el brazo de Souske que seguía invadiendo su espacio.

–Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, y no fue nada especial.

Oh, Haruka no dijo eso, Sousuke se quedó callado por un largo rato, ¿Qué sus besos eran así de nulos? ¿Era una puta o algo parecido?, Sousuke agarro la cara de Haruka con la poca delicadeza que le tenía al pobre chico y se fue acercando, pero luego recordó "Oh Dios mío, no voy a besarlo otra vez, esto es demasiado gay", y enseguida puso sus manos sobre el volante haciendo una mueca.

–-Tienes malos reflejos Haruka… si… eso es lo que quería demostrar – Sosuke no quería ver el rostro de Haruka, no se iba a tragar eso – era una broma ¿sabes? Hoy es el día de 'hasle una broma a un amigo'. Incluso hay cámaras en mi auto y todo…pero no volveremos a hablar de esta broma en nuestras vidas.

Haruka decidió no discutir más, ya estaba un poco cansado del tema.

Finalmente Sousuke y Haruka se dirigieron al al gran centro comercial de Iwatobi, en el mismo en donde compraron el televisor, para así poder comprarle algo bonito a sus padres, y vieran que Sousuke si agradecía que le dieran la vida.

–Bien entremos a esa tienda, la de señoras mayores… esa.

Sousuke entro a una tienda que incluso decía "para mujeres de mediana edad", a Haruka no le agradaba una tienda con un nombre como ese. Sousuke entro como el propio experto después de haber pasado tiempo con su madre de niño, y adolescencia y casi toda la vida; así que sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba a su madre.

Sousuke agarro lo primero que le llamo la atención; una camisa, pero no estaba seguro de la talla. No era tan experto después de todo, solo era un simple hombre, con la capacidad de que las mujeres se derritieran por el como si se tratara de un acto del diablo, y eso que era un devoto rintiano.

–Haruka ven un minuto- Sousuke agarro a Haruka del brazo y lo puso frente a él, y le puso por encima la blusa que había elegido.

–¿Qué haces?

–Mi mama y tu son más o menos la misma talla… creo.- Sousuke seguía acomodando la blusa para ver cómo le quedaba a Haruka por encima de su pecho, el cual solo lo veía con una mueca.- No puedo medirla bien con la chaqueta que te pusiste, quítatela.

Haruka se tuvo que quitar la chaqueta como mujer golpeada, pues aunque la situación no se veía muy incómoda, Sousuke hacia más o menos un escándalo y muchas mujeres que se encontraban en la tienda, la mitad que no le veía el trasero a Sousuke, veían a Haruka como un bicho raro. Si no era la 'hermana marimacha' de Sosuke, entonces era el novio que era un juguete sexual raro que tenía que vestirse de doña para seducir a su novio, malditos fetichistas, pero aun así se consideraba un chico con suerte.

–Sí, esta me gusta, pero no estoy seguro… ¿podrías probártela? – Haruka no sabía si había oído bien.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Acaso me la voy a probar yo?, ¿eres idiota?, la rompería al probármela. Vamos, rapidito, no quiero pasarme todo el día viendo que comprar de regalos.

Sousuke metió de un empujón a Haruka al vestidor más cercano, Haruka dio un largo suspiro, pero, como el chico es tan buena persona se lo probó. Sosuke entreabrió un poco la cortina y se asomó para verlo en privado, y al vérsela puesta, definitivamente no era su color. Haruka tenía una cara de completa ladilla, la camisa le quedaba a medio ganchete, y por su torneado cuerpo que recogía la corta camisa para mujer, le quedaba un poco corta y se podía apreciar un poco de su hermoso abdomen de nadador prodigio.

–Mmmh, no te queda nada bien… pero a mi mama se le vera genial.

Sousuke le hizo una seña de que podía cambiarse, Haruka aún seguía un poco amargado, a pesar que cuando era un adolescente se desnudaba en cualquier tienda que viera agua… "que etapa tan tonta" pensaba a veces.

Haruka salió lo más rápido posible para que al señor no se le ocurriera probarle más ropa de señora mayor.

Sousuke pago la blusa después de que Haruka saliera del vestidor con ella. Sousuke no se sentía lo suficientemente complacido con la blusa que compro, así que se metió en otra tienda, y arrastro a Haruka para que no saliera corriendo.

–Esta falda me gusta con la blusa que compre… Haruka por favor. – el joven nadador arrugo la cara con aquello, no podia estar habalndo enserio…

–Creo que la rompería con solo probármela.

–Oh vamos, al menos en una talla más grande para ver como se ve. –Sousuke llamo a uno de los empleados que encontró cerca.

– ¿Qué necesitan? – Haruka rogo que Sousuke no dijera lo que estaba pensando que diría.

–Esta falda como para él. – Haruka casi le da un tiro en la cabeza cuando su 'amigo' dijo aquella frase, el empleado se quedó viendo extraño a Haruka.

–Creo que esa falda…no es su estilo. –El empleado se creía muy crítico. Grabe error, Sosuke hacia las reglas en este mundo.

–Yo tampoco lo creo pero quiero esta… ¿sabe qué? ¡Lárguese!

Sousuke agarro del brazo a Haruka y se fueron de la tienda, tal vez encontraría lo que 'tanto' buscaba si iba a otra tienda. Y Cuando por fin creyó encontrar la falda perfecta, Sosuke agarro del collarín de la camisa a Haruka y jalándolo, salieron despavoridos de la tienda…

– ¿Por qué salimos corriendo? – pregunto un confuso Haruka

–Perdón… estaba muy cara. – ¿Ahora tenían presupuesto? Haruka reviro los ojos en amargura

Todo tenía que ser un castigo, pero estaba agradecido de que Sousuke no lo obligara a usar una falda.

Sousuke se metió en otra tienda. En esta había encontrado un vestido muy fresco del tipo que le gustaba a su madre que por alguna razón nunca podía comprar.

–Me encanta este, y seguro a ella también le gustara… Haruka… ¿me harías el milagrito?, tranquilo sé que ponerte un vestido debe ser muy vergonzoso, así que…

– ¿Así que…? – Haruka esperaba que Sosuke dijera "así que me lo pondré yo", pero eso solo podía pasar en sus pesadillas mas bizarras

–Entrare contigo al vestidor y solo veré como es la caída y el corte, y luego te lo quitas rapidito.

Haruka iba a replicar sus derechos pero Sousuke lo metió en el probador, por suerte era uno muy amplio.

–No me voy probar un vestido.

–No quieres, pero, lo harás.

Sousuke se acercó a Haruka le empezó a quitar la camisa. Haruka empezó a forcejear, Sousuke viendo que no conseguía nada con su camisa, le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón.

–¡Que no me lo voy a probar! – Sosuke quedo sorprendido por aquella exclamación. Haruka no era tan sumiso después de todo…

–Es la primera vez que te escucho gritar.

Después de como unos minutos ahí dentro, al final Haruka se alejó de Sousuke y decidió ponerse el maldito vestido que tanto quería, pero solo por un momento. Sousuke se puso en una esquina victorioso a pesar de que Haruka lo decidió por cuenta propia.

–Quiero que sepas que vas a hacer muy feliz a una mujer en este mundo.

–Cállate.

–Perdón.

Haruka se vio en el espejo, definitivamente ya quería que el maldito día se acabara, no quería seguir probándose más nada. Sousuke se puso a su espalda para ver cómo le quedaba, después de un largo rato que se quedó en silencio Sousuke subió la falda del vestido que tenía puesto Haruka.

Haruka levanto una ceja viendo el reflejo de ambos en el espejo – ¿Se te perdió algo? –Haruka intentaba bajar la falda de manera que no se rompiera el vestido y aquel sujeto no cedía su agarre. Pero a Haruka no le importaba, si rompía el vestido, Sosuke sería el que lo tuviera que pagar.

-Definitivamente eres un chico… bueno cámbiate, me lo llevo.

Haruka le dio un codazo a Sousuke que lo dejo privado por un rato, al cabo de unos minutos, ambos salieron del probador con el vestido en mano para pagarlo. Sousuke sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal de algún modo, y aunque no se lo agradeciera en voz alta, estaba muy feliz con el regalo que le iba a dar a su madre.

Sousuke pago felizmente el vestido, luego se dirigió a una tienda de helados para disculparse al menos un poquito con Haruka.

–Toma, te la debo.- Haruka tomo el helado, estaba un poco irritado, sabía que esto aún no terminaba.- Si te hace sentir mejor, te lucia.- Haruka seguía enojado. No le quería dirigir la palabra a Sousuke.

–Estas más enojado que cuando te bese. – Al decir aquello Haruka hizo una mueca como si hubiera conseguido vidrio en el helado mientras lo derretía en su boca.

–Ya deja el tema, no tiene nada que ver.

Sousuke lamio de la barquilla que había comprado. Fingió como que a Haruka no le importaba, pero, él estaba más que seguro que si le importaba, era incomodo, pero tenía que saber si seguía enojado; pero algo le decía que mejor era no arriesgarse.

Sousuke se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y arrastro a Haruka con él para seguir viendo más tiendas.

–¿Qué te parece joyería?

–Mientras que no me la tenga que probar. – Sosuke se carcajeo con eso y se quedó viendo un rato una exhibición de collares y zarcillos.

–Voy a comprarle esos.

Sousuke entro en la tienda, Haruka esperó pacientemente fuera de la tienda, aunque casi nadie compraba joyería, Sousuke tardaba demasiado. Haruka se fue a ver por los alrededores. No había nada que le llamara la atención.

–Haru.

Apareció mamá orca al rescate, aunque demasiado tarde. Como si se tratara de un súper héroe normal, con su súper visión, lo reconoció entre la multitud. Lo siento mamá orca, Haruka te necesitaba hace media hora, no ahora, pero mamá orca no se encontraba sola, venía acompañado de Ribin, su asistente.

-Hola…

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntaba su asistente.

-Estaba acompañando a Sousuke a comprar unos regalos para su familia.

-Oh ya veo.- Rin se acercó a Haruka como los amigos de toda la vida que eran, pero ya a Haruka no le gustaba que se le guindaran así en el hombro, le recordaba a Sosuke, y le irritaba por reflejo

-Por cierto Rin, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

–Claro…

…

Sousuke, mientras tanto, se encontraba con su rival, la ancianita que siempre lo cachaba "colándose". Para su suerte esta vez estaba al final de las cuatro personas que estaban atendiendo ese día. Después de unos minutos, un joven se acercó a su rival, oh no, estaba pasando lo que ella siempre lo cachaba hacer, esa mujer no se saldría con la suya, no en el turno de Sousuke.

-Oiga señora, se está colando.- Encontraba divertida la situación, aun si perdía ,habría valido la pena.

-No es cierto, yo le estaba guardando el puesto.- Maldita vieja decrepita, siempre le decía eso y nunca funcionaba.

-Hey amigo ella estaba aquí junto conmigo, ¿qué problema tiene?- el tipo se la paso de alzado, defendiendo a aquella vieja loca, hasta que noto que Sousuke era más alto, mas musculoso, mas atlético, y mucho más atractivo.

-No importa. – El sujeto se retiro intimidado.

Si el tipo no tuviera tan baja autoestima, seguro hubieran seguido el problema, por eso era genial ser Sousuke, siempre ganaba, cuando se trataba de su físico…

Todo le estaba saliendo bien ese día a Sousuke, le tenía un gran regalo a su madre, y le medio gano a la viejita loca.

Al final cuando pasaron los tres pelagatos que estaban en frente de Sousuke, pudo terminar con su tarea y comprarle un regalo semi decente a su madre. Al salir se encontró con Haruka, el cual se encontraba más tranquilo que cuando lo dejo.

–¿Y qué le regalaras a tu padre?

Sousuke dejo un momento solo a Haruka, y se fue a pedir algo en una pastelería, y salió con una pequeña cajita.

–Bocadillos.

¿Enserio?

–Realmente no sé qué regalarle, y como que los bocadillos eran la mejor opción… bueno vámonos. – Sousuke camino en dirección a la salida del centro comercial, Haruka lo siguió como un pequeño animalito.

Se subieron al auto. No se dijeron nada. Sousuke recordó que no había nada bueno en la televisión ¿Qué haría el resto del día?

Sousuke al llegar se fue a la habitación de Haruka a buscar su laptop, pero se encontró con algo mucho más perturbador, y posiblemente mejor, Souuske fue rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba su segundo amo, así es, la televisión.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunto Haruka a Sosuke, que había estado demasiado callado para su gusto desde que llegaron a la casa…

–Encontré estos. – Sousuke tenía una caja que contenía una gran variedad de video casettes, con gran variedad de los recuerdos de la infancia de Nanase Haruka.

–Devuélveme eso.

–No, quiero ver.

Sousuke puso el primer video, el cual lo protagonizaban Rei y Nagisa, tratando de hacer un truco en patineta, donde al final de la cinta, Rei se calló feísimo. Sousuke adelanto todo el video y al ver que solo salían ellos dos lo quito.

–¿Qué haces con un video de esos dos?

Haruka tampoco sabía que hacia eso ahí, pero no le extrañaba mucho ya que solia prestarles a sus amigos la vieja cámara de video que era de su padre. Pero el patético video de Rei cayéndose de una patineta no se comparaba con el terrible video vetado que tenía Haruka en su colección de casetter olvidados.

–Oh, mira, en este estamos de niños, me acuerdo de esa competencia… veámosla. – Haruka veía receloso los casettes. No tenía ni idea cuál de ellos era aquel video maldito, ya que estaba grabado encima de otro cassete, con un título que ya no tenía nada que ver con el contenido. Aquello que Haruka no quería que Sosuke viera, podía estar en cualquier cassete

–No tengo ganas. – Sosuke ignoro a Haruka y siguió viendo el video

–Que niño tan lindo era, ok adelantare esto… aja… bien...

-Lo adelantaste todo…

-Yo solo quiero ver las escenas donde yo aparezco.

Sousuke siguió registrando los videos de competencia que tenía Haruka, y encontró algo un poco raro. Uno de los cassetes se entre cortaba como si estuviera saltando escenas por si solo, hasta que la pantalla se puso en negro.

-¿Está dañada, qué es esto? – Haruka estaba a punto de tirarse a quitar el cassete pero la imagen volvió y Sosuke se interpuso – Mira, ya se acomodo.

Sousuke puso a correr el video, en el que aparecía de plano la cara de Rin, acomodando la cámara, luego se sento en la cama y Makoto llego de la nada al cuarto, empezaron a acercase y… era un video sexual entre Makoto y Rin.

-¡¿Qué MIERDA?!- Sousuke quito ese video rápidamente, se puso en posición fetal y empezó a ver su aburrida vida delante de sus ojos- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Es por eso que no quería que registraras mis cosas. Hace un año Rin me pidió la cámara ya que quería grabarse junto con Makoto, pero Makoto se negó y Rin lo grabo en secreto. Después Makoto se enteró y se enojó y terminaron, luego se reconciliaron, de nuevo, y luego nunca se acordaron de borrarlo.

–¿Y lo conservas por…?

–No sabía cuál cassete era. Rin dijo "Perdón, grabe sin querer encima de uno de los tuyos", al final todos son videos de competencias viejas, no me iba a poner a revisarlos todos hasta encontrar la orgia.

–Tienes Razon – Haruka saco el cassete del aparato y Sosuke lo detuvo – ¿Qué haras con él?

–Tirarlo.

– ¿Bromeas? Ya tengo el regalo de amigo secreto para Tachibana. Sosuke le arrebato el cassete y lo puso en la mesa para recordar llevárselo.

– ¿Te toco Makoto? – Sosuke se quedó viendo a Haruka de manera burlona.

–Haruka, no se puede decir quién te toco en un amigo secreto. – Haruka lo veía despectivo.

Haruka agarro la caja de los videos y los devolvió a donde pertenecían, Sousuke se carcajeaba pensando en la cara que pondría Makoto al recibir semejante paquete.

– Me iré a recostar. – Sousuke se fue a la habitación que siempre estaba disponible para su persona en la casa de Haruka, muchas ardillas limpiaban el piso para dejarlo limpio para cuando entrara, Sousuke se recostó y se arropo el mismo sin ninguna ayuda de sus mágicos amiguitos.

Ya era media noche, y Sousuke seguía dormido, Haruka entro silenciosamente a su habitación como que la casa no fuera de él, y se agacho dejando una bolsa al lado de Sousuke. Luego se fue de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Sosuke se levantó al instante ¿Para que el esfuerzo de entrar silenciosamente?, Haruka entro nuevamente a la habitación y Sousuke se encontraba contemplando la bolsa que le había dejado Haruka.- ¿A qué se debe?

–Solo ábrelo.

– ¡Me encanta!

–No lo has abierto.

–Sé que me encantara porque si no me gusta igualmente no te lo diría, es lógica Haruka, lógica.

Sousuke se levantó y fue a la cocina como todo niño que acababa de recibir un regalo en navidad, lo abrió lentamente al principio, pero luego destrozo la maldita bolsa. Era una de esas chaquetas deportivas de marca.

-Aww es una chaqueta, me encanta.

Sousuke se le acerco a Haruka y le dio un fuerte abrazo que tal vez le jodió el hombro al levantarlo, si, así es, Sousuke es un insensato.

–Yo no te compre nada. ¿Quieres el video de sexo casero de Rin y Tachibana?

-No es necesario.

-¿Quieres las joyas que le compre a mi mama?

-Que no es necesario.

Sousuke seguía encantado con su nueva chaqueta, combinaba con su ser. Exacto, perfecto. Sousuke estaba muy agradecido; definitivamente le compraría algo de Tokyo. Sousuke se recostó en su cama nuevamente, aún estaba feliz y cansado a pesar de que no hizo nada productivo ese día.

A la mañana siguiente Sousuke siguió entrenando para su siguiente medalla; conoció a una linda chica en Tokyo y decidió que Haruka sería el padrino, al fin eran mejores amigos, tuvo tres hijos y ahora es feliz con una vida promedio con su feliz familia.

Fin

Día 26

Aquello fue publicidad engañosa, en pocas palabras, nuestra historia acerca de la vida de nuestro sexy Sousuke y nuestro adorable Haruka aun seguía viento en popa. Sin aquella ramera que Sosuke no conoció en tokyo y mucho menos aquellos tres hijos.

Sosuke se despertó con el cuerpo entumecido debido a la posición con la que durmió. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer decidió empacar para el largo viaje que le esperaba, se despidió cortésmente de Haruka por su hospedaje. Se fue a su casa, busco que empacar y le envió un mensaje a Rin reportándose. Era hora de volver a la gran ciudad, ya no mas ser un peso muerto, y podría enseñarle sus técnicas de cocina a su madre, ¿Qué le esperaría en su nuevo viaje?

Fin del capítulo 6

Lo sé qué mal capitulo xD, fui un poco cruel pero bueh, no tenía entusiasmo debido a que este es el capítulo que tenía menos claro, les prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo ;w;

Adiós las amo

Y comenten ;D


End file.
